Orgullo
by titaternura
Summary: Por orgullo Sasuke defendia una posicion que para Sakura era absurda...así que decidio separarse de él para mantener su corazón intacto...algunos meses despues el pelinegro necesita la ayuda de ella pero al verla de nuevo se lleva una no muy grata sorpresa... Espero les guste y comenten...
1. Chapter 1

_.  
_

**Hola chicas, este es mi nuevo fic, digamos que este es un aperitivo despues vienen los platos fuertes**_  
_

**en pocas palabras  
**

**estoy trabajando en dos fic que las haran alucinar  
**

**este fic es corto, no tiene demasiados capitulos pero en verdad espero que comenten en todos  
**

**tengo algun tiempo sin publicar (no es que sea demasiado, no hay que exagerar) pero he notado que han bajado los comentarios en todos los fic´s  
**

**Creo que deberiamos cambiar eso, al autor le gusta cuando dicen algo sobre sus fic  
**

**una que otra queja constructiva no esta mal tambien  
**

**bueno ya no sigo escribiendo mas y las dejo leer  
**

**Espero les guste  
**

****.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sakura observo el cielo intentando que eso le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, aunque en realidad ya era una costumbre que había adoptado los últimos tres meses_

_Tres meses en los que había estado separada de Sasuke..._

_Negó con la cabeza, la tozudez de Sasuke la habían empujado a dejarlo y solicitar el divorcio, ahora alquilaba un departamento mientras los papeles se resolvian y ella pudiera regresar a su ciudad natal...muy lejos de Tokio y de él... _

_._

_Camino hacia su habitación para desvestirse e irse a dormir, aunque dudaba que lo consiguiera cuando hasta la pijama que usaba le recordaba a él, por supuesto era una camiseta que antes le pertenecia a Sasuke_

_Suspiro, no tenía remedio _

_El sonido del timbre le impidio irse a acostar, asi que se encamino a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba  
_

_._

_El corazón se le acelero al ver por la mirilla la figura de Sasuke _

_Trato de tranquilizarse para recibirlo  
_

_._

—_Hola— saludo él cuando ella abrió la puerta_

—_Hola…— repitió _

_Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared y la observo de pies a cabeza, las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron percibiendo el calor de la mirada del pelinegro_

— _¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?— pregunto _

_La pelirosa trato de aparentar una serenidad que no poseía cuando se hizo a un lado para darle paso_

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? — Él no le respondió— ¿Ha que has venido?— pregunto a la defensiva _

—_Hoy enviaron esto a mi oficina— dijo estirando la carpeta que traía en las manos hacia ella— me puedes explicar que demonios significa esto…_

_Sakura suspiro_

—_Significa que has conseguido lo que querías— respondió_

_Sasuke clavo su mirada en la de ella_

—_Yo no quería esto…_

—_Nuestro matrimonio termino, necesito que firmes esos papeles— espeto _

_El rostro del pelinegro mostro un matiz peligroso_

—_Por qué tanta prisa— replico con una sonrisa torcida — es que acaso hay otro ocupando mi lugar_

_Sakura apretó los puños, ¿Por qué tenia que complicar las cosas?_

—_Eso no es asunto tuyo— respondió indignada— tú limítate a firmar los papeles del divorcio, dejamos muy claras las cosas la ultima vez_

—_Yo no te pedí que te fueras— protesto él_

—_No, pero me fui por tu culpa, no me dejaste otra opción, terminemos con esto de una vez_

—_Crees que con firmar esos papeles se acabara lo nuestro— se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos_

—_Estas borracho_

—_Tome un poco pero estoy lo suficientemente lucido para recordar que yo no te dije que te fueras…— repitió _

—_Pero lo permitiste— lo interrumpió— tampoco me buscaste_

_Era cierto, su orgullo no le había permitido ir tras ella_

—_Aquí estamos otra vez discutiendo sin lograr solucionar nada— dijo acomodando un mecho de cabello tras su oreja— solo…solo dejemos esto aquí_

_Trato de alejarse pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, en cambio la acerco más a él_

—_Suéltame Sasuke, debes irte— reclamo_

—_Has dicho que debo, no que quieras que me vaya—dijo con una media sonrisa— siempre he sabido cuando tu cuerpo me necesita_

_Sakura se forzó a no bajar la mirada, sabia que sus pechos estaban hinchados y sus pezones erguidos _

—_Vete…_

— _¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?—inquirió inclinándose sobre ella_

—_Sí— respondió cerrando los ojos y poniéndole las manos sobre su pecho— quiero que todo esto termine, Sasuke, si ya no hay nada entre nosotros, necesito el divorcio_

_._

_Al verla morderse el labio inferior el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso, siempre había sido así, la deseo desde la primera vez que la vio y apenas volvió a tocarla la deseo nuevamente _

_._

—_Entre tú y yo siempre habrá algo, Sakura, yo fui el primero en hacerte el amor— dijo viendo satisfecho cómo se sonrojaba aun más— lo nuestro durará siempre_

—_Eso creía yo— dijo con amargura _

_. _

_Sakura tenia razón, medito Sasuke, él no podía darle lo que ella más ansiaba en la vida, por eso la había dejado ir, pero ahora la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos y aunque no lo admitiera la extrañaba _

_._

—_Crees que será fácil olvidar lo que vivimos— dijo él inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella_

_Sabía que Sakura sentía lo mismo que él _

—_Sasuke, te amo pero…— admitió antes de que la besara_

—_Me he sentido tan solo desde que te fuiste, Sakura— confesó mirándola a los ojos— quiero estar contigo— añadió acariciando sus labios con el pulgar_

_._

_Ella casi se derritió al sentir nuevamente los labios de él sobre los suyos, lo había extrañado tanto _

_._

_Él por su parte regreso a la vida, en esos últimos meses había sido un zombi que solo dormía, comía, y trabajaba, la amaba y eso no era ningún secreto para nadie, por eso se había casado con ella, la deseo desde el primer momento que la vio y desde entonces no se habían separado_

_._

_Sus lenguas se rozaban frenéticamente, él escabullo sus manos hacia los glúteos de ella y los apretó con fuerza elevándola del suelo haciendo que sintiera su potente erección, prueba de que la necesitaba, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras escuchaba como ella suspiraba _

_._

_Sakura le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso, no había querido ceder pero le era imposible serle indiferente, realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ella_

_._

_Aun besándose llegaron hasta el sofá donde Sasuke la deposito sin despegar sus labios de ella, podía sentir que Sakura estaba excitada aun sin haberla tocado, se separo y tomo sus pechos por sobre la camisa con ambas manos mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban por mucho mas oscuros de los normal, sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración jadeante lo volvieron loco_

_._

_Al quitarle la camiseta descubrió que solo esta cubría su cuerpo_

_._

—_Sakura— siseo recorriendo con sus manos su figura_

_Se puso de pie con rapidez comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa _

—_Te he extrañado tanto— confeso atrapando uno de sus pezones erguidos entre sus dientes_

—_Sasuke…— grito aferrándose a su espalda_

—_Tu también me has extrañado— descubrió cuando acaricio su sexo húmedo_

_Ella sonrió seductoramente y se incorporo hasta quedar sentada sobre él_

—Si, l_o admito— susurro en su oído_

_Sakura enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se elevo un poco mientras Sasuke acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad_

—_Hazlo— gimió él cuando ella no descendía, estaba torturándolo, solo podía sentir la punta de su miembro rozando su clítoris_

_._

_Sasuke la tomo de las caderas y la hizo descender lentamente hasta que por fin se unieron por completo_

_._

_Él gimió roncamente, teniendo la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, disfrutando la sensación de estar nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo _

_._

_El vaivén empezó lento acariciando cada momento, ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos mientras se unían, sus labios se volvieron a apresar mientras las embestidas se intensificaban, el cabello de Sakura se elevaba cuando ella lo hacia y caí cuando descendía sobre Sasuke_

_._

_La tomo fuertemente por las piernas, ayudándola a moverse más rápidamente, ahora la embestidas eran frenéticas y los gemidos más sonoros, el sonido de sus sexos uniéndose resonaba en la sala de estar_

_._

_Sakura araño la espalda de Sasuke al sentir su orgasmo aproximarse logrando conseguirlo solo momentos después provocando que el pelinegro eyaculara dentro de ella_

_._

_Se abrazaron hasta que su reparación se hizo acompasada aunque el sexo de Sasuke aun palpitaba dentro de ella_

_._

—_«No te engañes Sakura»— susurro una voz en su cabeza _

_El que hubieran hecho el amor no significaba que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, así que se separo de él y comenzó a vestirse_

—_Debemos hablar— dijo viendo que él también se vestía_

_Sasuke reprimió el impulso de besarla para que no dijera las palabras que él no quería escuchar_

—_No vas a pedirme que regrese ¿verdad?— inquirió ella_

_Sasuke pensó que no era necesario, ella era su esposa, él no tenía ninguna obligación de pedirle que se quedara cuando había sido ella la que había decidido irse_

— _¿De qué me serviría pedírtelo si, al final, te vas a volver a ir?— dijo dejando que su orgullo hablara nuevamente _

—_No tendría por qué irme si tú estuvieras dispuesto a ceder un poco_

—_No puedo ceder— le dijo Sasuke, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir_

— _¿Por qué no?— inquirió con la vista nublada_

_El lado perverso de Sasuke se excito inmediatamente a pesar de que acababan de hacer el amor _

—_Porque no— respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— tú quieres tener hijos, yo no_

_Sasuke supo que Sakura estaba tratando de controlar su carácter al verla apretar fuertemente la mandíbula_

—_Con un demonio Sasuke— exploto— terminaras todo porque no quieres tener un hijo_

—_Sakura te lo dije antes de que nos casáramos— alego el también con la voz tensa_

—_Pensé que era al principio— alego acomodando su cabello— no me imagine que no querrías hijos nunca_

—_Pues entendiste mal— respondió— Sakura no quiero discutir por lo mismo_

— _¿Por qué no?— dijo agotando su ultimo recurso— acabamos de hacer el amor acaso no sentiste nada_

—_Yo no he dicho eso— respondió automáticamente_

—_Nunca te hare cambiar de parecer ¿Cierto? — el dolor se reflejo claramente en su voz_

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza, aunque la amara no podía dar marcha atrás _

—_No puedo darte lo que quieres y tú no serás feliz si no eres madre_

_._

_Sintiendo una profunda tristeza, Sakura camino hacia la puerta y la abrió_

_._

—_Sal de aquí…— susurro a penas audible_

_No había más que hacer, él tenia razón, prefería ser madre antes que mujer y si eso significaba que tendría que buscar a otro hombre para procrear un hijo, lo haría_

—_Está bien— suspiró— entonces, todo ha terminado, fin de la historia_

_Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza reprimiéndose a si mismo para no rogarle que regresara con él_

—_Firma los papeles y envíamelos a casa de Tsunade…— dijo entregándole nuevamente el sobre  
_

_._

_Sasuke los tomo y se apresuró a alcanzar el ascensor para alejarse lo más pronto posible del departamento de ella_

_Golpeo fuertemente la pared, frustrado, enojado y dolido _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_El ambiente era tenso en la sala de espera del hospital de Tokio, Mikoto se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas con el rostro pálido, mientras esperaba que algún doctor le diera noticias de su esposo_

_**.**_

—_Ten calma mamá, veras que todo saldrá bien— Itachi trato de animarla aunque él mismo estaba bastante preocupado _

_Sasuke apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente_

—_Fugaku no puede morir— lloro la pelinegra cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos_

—_Mikoto— la aludida se exalto al escuchar la voz del doctor, que también era amigo de la familia_

—_Sarutobi… ¿Cómo está?..._

_El anciano lo tomo por los hombros para tranquilizarla_

—_Siéntate por favor— le aconsejo— Fugaku esta bien por el momento pero hemos descubierto un problema, eso le causo el infarto_

— _¿Qué problema? — pregunto Sasuke_

—_Es una seria obstrucción en las venas coronarias _

_El rostro de Mikoto palideció aun más _

—_Eso quiere decir que hay que operarlo— supuso Itachi y como muchas veces no se equivocó puesto que el anciano asintió dándole la razón_

—_Entonces que esperan— exigió Sasuke preocupado por la vida de su padre_

—_Es una operación muy complicada, debe hacerlo un especialista o Fugaku podría morir sobre la mesa— explicó— puedo llamar a un colega…_

—_No— Mikoto lo interrumpió— no pondré la vida de Fugaku en las manos de un desconocido _

_Sasuke la observo anticipándose mentalmente a lo que su madre tenía pensado proponer_

—_Sakura, quiero que Sakura lo opere— dijo viéndolo directamente a él _

_El mundo que Sasuke intentaba construir desde que se habían divorciado se cayó a pedazos, volver a verla y fingir que no sentía nada por ella sería una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida_

—_Hay muchos otros especialistas a los que podemos recurrir— trato de disuadirla pero la mirada de Mikoto mostraba determinación_

—_No, Sasuke, si no buscas a Sakura lo haré yo misma, ella es la mejor en lo que hace_

_._

_La pelinegra se encamino con el doctor Sarutobi hacia la habitación de Fugaku dejando a Sasuke e Itachi solos en la sala de espera_

_._

—_Tal vez yo pueda convencerla— propuso el mayor solidarizándose con su hermano _

—_No— negó con la cabeza— tiene razón, Sakura es la mejor_

_Apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de tenerla cerca una vez mas_

— _¿Sabes donde esta?— inquirió el mayor con cautela_

—_Escuche que regreso a Okinawa, esta trabajando en el hospital de ahí como jefa de cardiología _

_Itachi arqueo la una ceja y sonrió_

—_Que información tan detallada la que "escuchaste"_

_Sasuke también sonrió aunque con tristeza_

—_Si quieres pudo ir a buscarla_

—_Déjalo, no te compadezcas tanto de mí, de todas maneras tendré que verla si acepta operar a papá _

_._

_Un par de horas después se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto y tomo el primer vuelo a Okinawa_

_Ahí a miles de metros de altura se preparaba mentalmente para ver a Sakura después de seis meses, su padre estaba enfermo, su madre lo amaba y no viviría sin él_

_Debía tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a su ex esposa aunque la ultima vez que se vieron no terminaron en buenos términos, de lo que si estaba seguro es de que ella no se negaría a ayudarlos, simplemente ella era así, buena como el pan y dulce como un pastel aunque cuando la hacían enfadar era como una granada de mano _

_._

_Sonrió al recordar algunas de sus rabietas y la forma en la que conseguía hacerla ceder_

_._

_Suspiro, no estaba seguro de que le diría cuando la viera pero de antemano sabia que la desearía al instante, porque aun recordaba esa ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y ni un desfile de mujeres sin ropa podría hacerlo olvidarla_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Okinawa, Japón **_

_._

—_Sakura...—una pelinegra de cabello corto se acercó a ella con una mueca en el rostro _

—_Dime Shizune— respondió sonriente _

—_Es ella… otra vez esta…_

_Sakura suspiro audiblemente, era la tercera vez en esta semana que Tsunade se emborrachaba en horas de trabajo, aun no entendía como es que nadie se daba cuenta_

— _¡Soy genial!— escucharon a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina_

_Abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar _

— _¿Por qué eres genial Tsunade?— pregunto _

—_Y aun lo preguntas— alego la rubia poniéndose de pie con tanta facilidad que hacia pensar a cualquiera que estaba en sus cinco sentidos— he hecho que la junta directiva apruebe cincuenta millones para el departamento de pediatría_

_Sakura sonrió con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver que Shizune suspiraba_

—_El mérito es de Shizune, ella presento el proyecto_

_El rabillo de los ojos color miel de Tsunade brillo peligrosamente _

—_Y quien crees que le enseño a Shizune todo lo que sabe_

_Ambas suspiraron, era caso perdido, lo que debían hacer era sacarla del hospital, montarla en le vehículo de Shizune y llevarla a casa…como siempre_

_._

_Y así lo hicieron…_

_._

—_Sakura estas bien— le pregunto Shizune ya estando dentro del auto, en el asiento de al lado Tsunade dormía profundamente _

_Si— jadeo un poco— yo regresare a casa mas tarde aun tengo cosas que hacer por aquí_

_La pelinegra asintió poniendo en marcha el carro_

_._

_Sakura una vez mas suspiro, seguir haciendo eso con Tsunade no le haría bien, subió al ascensor y en poco tiempo estuvo de nuevo en el tercer piso_

_._

—_Ikari podrías conseguirme el historial del paciente de la habitación 4356— pidió apoyada en el mostrador del puesto de enfermeras_

—_En seguida Haruno-sensei— tras buscar en una pila de papeles le entrego una carpeta— ¿Se siente bien?, se ve agitada _

_Sakura sonrió _

—_Estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio _

_La joven enfermera rio levemente pero callo al ver a alguien nuevo ingresar al piso_

—_Buenas noches, señor ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— dijo Ikari aunque no obtuvo respuesta_

—_Sakura…— Esa profunda voz provoco que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran desmesuradamente_

_Estaba de espaldas a él pero de inmediato supo de quien se trataba_

—_Sasuke…— susurro con el corazón a mil palpitaciones por segundo_

_Se asió fuertemente de la orilla de la barra para no caerse, nunca se espero un encuentro con él y menos en su estado_

— _¿H-ha que has venido?— pregunto sin girarse_

—_Es mi padre…— dijo con un nudo en la garganta— tuvo un infarto, hay que operarlo…Mikoto quiere que seas tu…_

—_Yo…yo n-no puedo— le estaba costando hablar— puedo recomendarte a alguien mas…_

—_Tienes que ser tu— la corto— Sakura mírame, por favor_

_Muy pocas veces Sasuke pedía algo, eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien_

—_Sakura…— repitió al ver que esta no se movía— por favor_

_._

_Muy lentamente se giro hasta quedar frente a él dejando a la vista un abultado vientre que delataba su embarazo_

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_.  
_

**Me alegra que a muchas les haya gustado el primer capitulo  
**

**sinceramente me alegro volver a recibir review, aunque esta vez menos que en otras ocasiones  
**

**espero que eso cambie con este capitulo  
**

**suerte, nos leemos otro dia  
**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_—Pero…— la impresión golpeo de lleno al Uchiha, dio paso atrás con los ojos muy abiertos_

_Un dolor sobrehumano se apodero de él, nunca había sentido tal cosa, si Sakura estaba embarazada eso quería decir que estaba con otro hombre_

_—Hola Sasuke— articulo, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento_

_El pelinegro no fue capaz de decir nada, estaba en shok y lo único que ocupaba su mente era imaginarse a Sakura besando a otro hombre, acariciándolo, haciendo el amor con él y gimiendo su nombre como cuando lo había hecho con él_

_—« ¿Acaso creíste que se recluiría en un convento?»— escucho una voz que se burlaba en su cabeza_

_No claro que no, Sakura era demasiado hermosa para que otro hombre no se fijara en ella, pero tan rápido… su vientre era del tamaño exacto para suponer que su embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado_

_¿Acaso ya tenia relaciones con alguien mas aun cuando hizo el amor con él aquella ultima vez que se vieron?_

_—«Eso explica la urgencia que tenía por divorciarse de mi»— pensó apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño_

_._

_A Sasuke le entraron unas tremendas ganas de gritar, de destrozar algo, pero no lo hizo, se lo guardó todo dentro de sí para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando_

_._

_No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que todavía podía hacerle daño, su orgullo no se lo permitía _

_._

_—No dices nada— hablo ella al ver su rostro pálido _

_— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? quieres que te felicite, puedo hacerlo si lo deseas— respondió mordaz viéndola a los ojos con frialdad _

_Sakura suspiro, esto era más difícil de lo que se imagino alguna vez_

_—No quieres saber quien es el padre— dijo poniendo el historial de su paciente sobre la barra_

_La enfermera no se perdía detalle pero una mirada de reprimenda por parte de la pelirosa la hizo levantarse de su puesto y subir por el ascensor, dejándolos solos en ese piso_

_—No es asunto mío— dijo apartando la mirada— yo vino por otra cosa_

_—La verdad es que si es asunto tuyo— dijo acariciando su panza— tu eres el padre_

_Acaso quería herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho_

_—Buen intento Sakura— escupió con rencor_

_Sabia perfectamente que él no era el padre del bebe que ella esperaba, de eso estaba seguro aunque Sakura no lo supiera_

_— Yo no soy su padre así que cárgaselo a quien en verdad es_

_Los ojos de Sakura chispearon de furia_

_—Pero que idiotez estas diciendo, es tu hijo…_

_—No lo es— la interrumpió— no soy el padre de tu hijo ni de ningún otro ¿a que viene todo esto?_

_—Como es que estas tan seguro que no lo eres— insistió Sakura— la última vez que estuvimos juntos quede embarazada_

_Sasuke sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, se veía aun mas hermosa embarazada pero… de otro hombre…_

_Quizás las fechas coincidieran pero no podía ser su hijo_

_—No lo soy y punto— repitió _

_Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, Sasuke lo sabia bien pero esta vez tenia todas las de perder _

_._

_Era imposible que ese niño fuera suyo_

_Había tenido un accidente varios años atrás, la casi imperceptible cicatriz en su estomago lo comprobaba, lo que Sakura no sabía era lo que el doctor le había dicho sobre las consecuencias del mismo _

_._

_Nunca podría tener hijos…_

_._

_Cuando se lo había comunicado su tiempo se había detenido, no era inmediato pero en algún momento de su vida, al encontrar a la mujer indicada había deseado tener hijos, pero con la noticia ahora era imposible _

_._

_Nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Itachi…_

_._

_Cuando se comprometieron y Sakura comenzó a hablar sobre tener hijos, había preferido hacerle creer que no quería ser padre a que lo mirara como si no fuera un hombre completo_

_._

_— ¿Con quien te has acostado, Sakura?— le recrimino— te ha abandonado, no se quiere hacer cargo de tu hijo_

_La pelirosa iba a responderle pero una voz tras Sasuke la hizo callar_

_—Sakura, que bueno que aun estas aquí…— un apuesto rubio de ojos azules los interrumpió_

_—Naruto…— murmuro Sasuke sin girarse_

_Ahora comprendía todo_

_—Estaba cerca así que pensé que podríamos irnos juntos a casa— hablo desconociendo el porqué de la tensa atmósfera que se había formado _

_._

_En un arranque de celos, enojo y frustración Sasuke se giro y estampo su puño contra la mejilla del rubio _

_._

_—Tu…— gruño al verlo tirado en el suelo_

_—Pero que mierda te pasa— exclamo enojado quitándose el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio_

_Naruto se levanto rápidamente y le lanzo un golpe al estomago que lo hizo doblarse un poco pero cuando Sasuke se incorporó planeando continuar la pelea, Sakura se interpuso entre ambos_

_—Ya basta— exclamo con el ceño fruncido _

_—Pero que demonios le pasa a este sujeto— pregunto Naruto viéndolo con rencor _

_El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a seguir con la pelea pero la voz de la pelirosa lo detuvo _

_—Es Sasuke— le respondió Sakura bajándola la mirada_

_Naruto frunció más el ceño _

_— ¿Que hace aquí?— pregunto molesto_

_—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— rugió el pelinegro _

_ Sakura estaba segura de que no dejaría las cosas así, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que en cualquier momento la haría a un lado y se lanzaría sobre Naruto_

_—Naruto por favor, regresa a casa, estábamos hablando de algo importante_

_El rubio entorno los ojos_

_—No te dejare sola con él— le dijo_

_—Por favor— suplico casi al borde de las lágrimas _

_Tras un largo suspiro el rubio accedió _

_—Esto no me agrada— refunfuño, le mando una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro antes de dar la vuelta y salir del piso_

_—Es él ¿verdad?— Sasuke lo estaba deduciendo _

_—Sasuke eres idiota o que, ya te dije que el bebe es tuyo— se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos— por kami, Naruto es mi mejor amigo es prácticamente mi hermano, nos criamos juntos_

_—Es hombre— grito— están viviendo juntos_

_—Si y también con Tsunade, Shizune y un par de chicos que tampoco conoces_

_El pelinegro golpeo la pared_

_—Sasuke— dijo suspirando— me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que jamás te mentiría sobre una cosa así, tu eres el padre del bebe que espero, esa es la verdad_

_Sasuke hizo un ruido parecido al bufido de un toro dejando salir el aire por la nariz con fuerza, indicando que no le creía_

_—Esta bien— dijo con cansancio— no insistiré mas, si tu no quieres creerme a ya tu, yo tengo suficiente amor para darle a este bebe que aunque te niegues a creer concebimos los dos_

_Sasuke la miró con frialdad y Sakura se estremeció levemente, pasaron un par de segundos y ninguno dijo nada_

_—Que fue exactamente lo que te dijeron los doctores que atendieron a Fugaku— cambio el tema_

_No tenia caso seguir hiriéndose a si misma_

_—Sufrió un infarto por una obstrucción en las vías coronarias— respondió viendo fijamente un jarrón lleno de flores_

_—Eso es complicado— dijo caminando hasta colocarse tras la barra en donde había estado Ikari, tomo unas cuantas carpetas y las ojeo rápidamente_

_—Mañana tengo una operación por la mañana, pero creo que después podré viajar a Tokio_

_Sasuke se acerco_

_—Quieres decir que me ayudaras_

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

_—Ayudare a Fugaku y a Mikoto, no a ti_

_Él frunció el ceño_

_—Estaré ahí mañana al anochecer— dijo cerrando lo que estaba leyendo— que tengas un buen viaje— le dijo levantándose del asiento y caminando por el pasillo para alejarse de él_

_—Viajaremos juntos, Sakura— lo escucho decir_

_—Has lo que quieres— respondió ella sin girarse— siempre ha sido así…— murmuro entristecida _

_._

_Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance visual se recostó contra una pared y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la presencia de Sasuke la inquietaba, creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver cuando se dijeron adiós por ultima vez _

_._

_Sonrió y acaricio su vientre, vaya sorpresa que se había llevado al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no lo hizo predeterminadamente, solo sucedió y se alegraba de tener un pedacito de él creciendo en su seno… aunque su bebe creciera sin padre le agradecía a Sasuke con todo el corazón darle lo que mas anhelaba _

_._

_El cielo se cubrió de negro pocas horas después _

_._

_—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer Sakura— espeto Tsunade con el ceño fruncido_

_—A mi tampoco me gusta— la apoyo Naruto— Sasuke te ha hecho mucho daño y ahora resulta que no quiere aceptar que el hijo que esperas es suyo_

_Sakura siguió engullendo su comida casi sin prestarles atención_

_—Ella sabe lo que es mejor— intervino Shizune suspirando pesadamente_

_—Gracias— dijo la pelirosa _

_—De que tanto parlotean— pregunto Deidara entrando al comedor_

_—Nada en que un niño como tú se tenga que meter— lo reprendió Tsunade— por cierto, llegas muy tarde_

_El aludido inflo las mejillas_

_—Solo estaba con unos amigos, hn— dijo caminando indignado hacia su habitación—Tobi me pidió que te dijera que regresara tarde— grito desde la escalera_

_—Mocoso mal educado— grito Tsunade_

_Sakura suspiro_

_—Se lo que hago— alego levantándose de la mesa para hacer su maleta— después de todo ya estamos divorciados_

_Naruto se tenso de inmediato y comenzó a sudar a mares_

_Sakura lo noto_

_— ¿No es cierto Naruto?— inquirió la pelirosa con un aura oscura rodeándole el cuerpo _

_—Sakura, preciosa, princesa sabes iba a decírtelo con el tiempo…_

_— ¿Decirme que?— pregunto con la voz irreconocible_

_Tsunade y Shizune se levantaron de la mesa para evitar daños colaterales_

_—P-pues v-eras, -e-e-e-el día que me pediste que l-l-llevara los p-papeles –d-del divorcio para que los registraran, me di-dis-distraje un momento y-y l-l-luego… desaparecieron…_

_— ¡QUEEEEE!_

_Naruto trago saliva pesadamente_

_—Eso quiere decir…_

_—Q-que Sasuke y tú aun están… ca-ca-ca-ca-casad-os-s_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke simplemente no pudo dormir esa noche_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura suspiro pesadamente mientras sobaba su mano derecha, tal vez se había pasado un poco con Naruto_

_._

_Pero después de medirlo, se lo merecía…_

_._

_—Que tengas un buen viaje— le deseo Tsunade aun renuente por su decisión _

_Shizune la abrazo_

_—Cuídense los dos— convino— y no te preocupes por Naruto _

_—No pensaba hacerlo— gruño la pelirosa_

_A Shizune y la rubia les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente aunque repentinamente Tsunade se había puesto seria y fruncía el ceño _

_— ¿Que pasa Tsunade?— pregunto Sakura_

_— ¿Que hace él aquí?— mascullo_

_Sakura se giro levemente y vio a Sasuke, que aparentemente la esperaba_

_—El aeropuerto es publico— dijo riendo nerviosa _

_Tsunade la vio con los ojos entrecerrados_

_—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo— repuso— por que no nos dijiste que viajarías con él_

_—Es un detalle insignificante— dijo abrazándola antes de que siguiera reprendiéndola— nos veremos pronto, mientras tanto pórtate bien y no te emborraches que no estaré yo para ayudar a Shizune_

_A la rubia le brotaron varias venas en la cien, pero antes de alegar algo se separo y camino hacia su "ex esposo"_

_—Dámela yo la llevare— dijo Sasuke tomando la maleta que Sakura llevaba en las manos_

_—Yo puedo sola— dijo en forma fría_

_—Sakura no seas tan terca…— repuso casi arrebatándole la maleta de las manos_

_Ella suspiro pesadamente aliviada en silencio por no tener que cargarla todo el trayecto hasta la cinta transportadora, muy terca para admitir que con su abultado vientre le costaba hasta caminar_

_._

_Por su parte Sasuke trataba de ignorar su estado, aunque era obvio que no seria fácil pasar desapercibido su embarazo, muchas personas los veían embelesados mientras caminaban para abordar el avión, seguramente diciéndose lo linda pareja que hacían y con "su" bebe en camino_

_._

_Frunció el ceño… cuan feliz seria si hubiese sido verdad _

_._

* * *

_._

_—Oka-san— susurro Itachi para no sobresaltar a su madre que dormía en un sillón al lado de la cama de Fugaku_

_—Itachi ¿que pasa?…— murmuro bostezando levemente_

_—Tengo algo que decirte— dijo tomándola de la mano— vamos a fuera_

_— ¿Que sucedió?— pregunto preocupada— Sarutobi te ha dicho algo sobre Fugaku_

_—No, tranquilízate, no es nada malo… creo— agrego cuando salieron de la habitación_

_._

* * *

_._

_Apenas habían empezado el viaje, Sakura se había quedado dormida en su asiento con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, no estaba precisamente cómoda con su acompañante pero trataría de disfrutar de los asientos de primera clase _

_._

_Sasuke aprovecho el momento de su inconciencia para verla embelesado, no podía evitarlo, aun la quería…_

_._

_Se fijo en su rostro sonrojado y un poco mas redondeado, sus labios seguían siendo los mismos pero ahora estaban abiertos ligeramente como invitándolo a que la besara, reprimió ese impulso al instante, bajo por su cuello blanco que tantas veces beso, siguió por sus pechos mas grandes que antes y luego su vientre… que llevaba al hijo de otro _

_._

_Apretó las manos violentamente reprimiendo nuevamente las ganas de estampar algo o a alguien contra la pared, llegándole a la cabeza la imagen del idiota rubio que había visto antes_

_._

_Naruto Uzumaki, era la primera vez que lo veía, cuando él y Sakura se conocieron Naruto estaba en el extranjero pero sabía todo sobre él, su edad, el nombre de sus padres, a que se dedica, demonios hasta sabia su grupo sanguíneo todo gracias a Sakura que durante su matrimonio hablaba maravillas de él, en un principio no le tomo importancia porque había sido el primero hombre en la vida de ella y esta le había explicado que eran prácticamente hermanos pero ahora... no estaba tan seguro si su relación seguía siendo solo fraternal_

_._

_No pudo resistirlo y sin saber en que momento estaba inclinado levemente hacia ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos, comprobando que la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo seguía siendo la misma_

_._

_Se mantuvo así hasta que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse de ella_

_._

_Las luces del avión disminuyeron para que los pasajeros conciliaran el sueño, fue entonces que Sakura abrió los ojos _

_._

_—Enseguida regreso— dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente por el pasillo hacia el baño_

_Sasuke se pregunto si se habría dado cuenta, pero descarto la idea, seguramente solo necesitaba usar el baño_

_— ¿Que ha hecho?— murmuro con la respiración entrecortada rozando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, lo había sentido y solo ella sabe el esfuerzo tan grande que hizo para no corresponderle el beso, trato de mostrarse tranquila cuando él se separo para que se imaginara que aun seguía dormida pero unos minutos después no pudo resistirse mas— eres un idiota, porque me haces esto…_

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

.

.

_Siguieron el viaje con normalidad aunque un silencio sepulcral los rodeaba, Sasuke se castigaba mentalmente por ser tan débil pero al verla así tan indefensa no pudo resistirse_

_._

_—A todos los pasajeros favor abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, en unos momentos estaremos aterrizando— anuncio la azafata por la bocina_

_—Sakura— le hablo suavemente puesto que se había quedado dormida nuevamente— Sakura— repitió_

_—Mmm, cinco minutos más— respondió entre sueños_

_Suspiro pesadamente, era inútil por más que intentara apartarse de ella, Sakura no se lo ponía fácil_

_._

_Debía abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad así que se inclino sobre su cuerpo para tomar los dos extremos pero cuando los junto bajo su vientre, sintió un escalofrío al rozar la panza de la pelirosa, sorprendido se apartó rápidamente para segundos después abrochar el propio _

_._

_Cuando ella despertó mostró indiferencia _

_._

_—Me duele la espalda— murmuro para si misma mientras iban en el auto_

_—Quieres ir a descansar primero o ir al hospital— pregunto mecánicamente, lo cierto es que su mente estaba mas preocupada en estudiar la reacción de hace un momento_

_—Al hospital— respondió ella_

_— ¿Estas segura?— inquirió él— te ves cansada_

_—Ya descansare despúes que vea a Fugaku, ahora quiero saber su estado para atenderlo mañana mismo_

_—Es que acaso **él** no te permite estar mucho tiempo lejos— trato de herirla para desahogarse un poco_

_Sakura lo vio con los ojos echando llamas_

_—Si no quieres que pierda los estribos y estampe mi mano en tu cara, será mejor que te calles Sasuke— le advirtió_

_Sasuke se fijo en su rostro tenso y en sus ojos fijos en los de él_

_—Tienes razón, estas aquí por mi padre— cedió regresando la vista a la carretera— lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ahora no es mi problema_

_—No empecemos con lo mismo— rogó_

_Sasuke asintió_

_—No insistiré mas, después de todo, tú y yo ya estamos divorciados _

_El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso sin querer y nuevamente se vio enojada con Naruto_

_—«Pero como me pudo hacer esto»— se repetía mentalmente— «ahora tengo que pedirle a Sasuke que firme otra vez los papeles del divorcio...Naruto voy a matarte»_

_A cientos de kilometros un fuerte escalofrío recorrio la espina dorsal del rubio  
_

_—Ya llegamos— anuncio Sasuke minutos después _

_._

_Mientras caminaban silencio por los pasillos, Sasuke empezo a sentirse preocupado_

_Seria una sorpresa poco agradable para Mikoto descubrir el embarazo de Sakura, la pelinegra siempre les mostró su desacuerdo por el divorcio, quería a mucho a Sakura y estaba segura que cuando supiera que el bebe no era suyo entristecería _

_Conforme se acercaban a la habitación distinguieron la silueta de Mikoto e Itachi_

_._

_A la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos a penas la vio  
_

_._

_— ¡Sakura!— exclamo con una gran sonrisa, parecía más rejuvenecida que como la vio la noche anterior _

_La pelirosa apresuro el paso para abrazar a la pelinegra _

_—No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte_

_Sasuke había quedado atrás tensándose al ver a su madre separándose de la pelirosa mirando fijamente su vientre_

_—Te ves tan hermosa— dijo la pelinegra acariciando su estomago— ¿cuanto tiempo falta?— pregunto emocionada _

_El rostro de Sasuke era un poema, con el ceño fruncido se preguntaba que demonios pasaba ahí_

_—Doce semanas— respondió sonriente _

_Desvió la mirada hacia Itachi y este le sonrió _

_—Que bueno verte de nuevo— le dijo_

_—Digo lo mismo— respondió la pelirosa _

_Mikoto giro a ver a su hijo menor y Sasuke sintió el peso de una mirada de desaprobación _

_—Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde— espeto girándose nuevamente hacia Sakura encaminándola hasta la habitación de Fugaku_

_— ¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?— se repitió para si mismo_

_—Quizás yo pueda responder a tu pregunta— la voz de Itachi le llego desde el final del pasillo— será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar_

_Ambos acapararon las miradas cuando entraron a la cafetería del hospital_

_—Entonces, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?, ¿Cómo es que mamá sabe que Sakura esta embarazada?— pregunto Sasuke _

_—Yo se lo dije— respondió el mayor despreocupadamente _

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos esperando una explicación _

_—Hace un par de meses estuve en Okinawa ¿Recuerdas?— suspiro al ver que su hermano lo miraba como diciendo «Si, lo recuerdo idiota, continua o te despellejo»— después de cerrar un negocio decidí ir a almorzar a una pequeña cafetería…ahí encontré a Sakura, su embarazo ya se notaba _

_— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?— rugió_

_—Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera— respondió— me dijo que cuando él bebe naciera se encargaría de que nuestros padres lo conocieran…_

_La mandíbula de Sasuke parecía que iba a romperse por tanto esfuerzo_

_—Y supongo que le dijiste a mamá que ese niño era mio_

_Itachi frunció el ceño_

_— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Que otra cosa tenia que decirle?...  
_

_ —Lo obvio...ese niño no es mío— sentencio _

_Itachi lo miro sorprendido_

_—No digas tonterías, cuando me encontré con Sakura por fin me contó por que se habían divorciado, aunque tener hijos no estaba en tus planes creo que es muy tarde para seguir con ese pensamiento_

_Sasuke se levantó casi tirando al suelo la silla _

_—Sasuke…— intento detenerlo pero fue imposible _

_El pelinegro camino hacia la salida de la cafeteria sin mirar atras  
_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Esta constantemente medicado para que no se agite— le informo la enfermera de turno a Sakura _

_Ella asintió mientras leía el historial_

_—Por favor preparen el quirófano para mañana— anuncio— y suspendan los sedantes por lo que resta del día_

_—Como usted diga Haruno-san— respondió la enfermera haciendo una leve inclinación antes de salir de la habitación_

_—No será peligroso eso acaso— inquirió Mikoto muy nerviosa_

_Sakura la tomo de las manos y se sentó junto a ella en un sofá_

_—Te permitiré estar con él cuando despierte— comenzó a decir con cautela— debemos considerar la posibilidad de que su corazón no resista la operación_

_Mikoto tembló con los ojos humedecidos _

_—Debes hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo, debe conocer a su primer nieto— alego con un nudo en la garganta_

_—Haré todo lo que este en mis manos, sabes que si_

_La pelinegra asintió un poco mas relajada_

_—Quiero saludar a Sarutobi-sensei ¿me acompañas?_

_—No cariño— respondió Mikoto— esperare que Fugaku despierte _

_._

_._

_La pelirosa camino por los pasillos del hospital en busca de la oficina de Sarutobi pero se sintió tentada a cambiar su rumbo_

_El pasillo que estaba delante de ella tenia un rotulo que indicaba donde estaban los cuneros_

_Sonrió, la tentación fue demasiado para ella, así que se dirigió a ver a los bebes _

_Simplemente le encantaban los niños_

_._

_Para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba de pie delante del vidrio que protegía a los bebes de padres impacientes _

_Veia tan fijamente a los bebes que ni siquiera noto su presencia hasta que hablo  
_

_._

_—Bonitos ¿cierto?— dijo y trato de no reir al ver que el rostro de Sasuke palidecia por la impresión _

_—Sakura…— murmuro sin tener mas palabras que poder decir  
_

_Ella desvió la mirada hacia las cunas _

_— ¿Que haces aquí? Sasuke— pregunto de manera fría _

_—Eso también podría preguntarte yo a ti_

_Sakura arqueo una ceja_

_—Para nadie es un secreto que me encantan los bebes, he venido a verlos, pero tu ¿no es acaso que les tienes fobia?_

_Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, Sakura detallo ese gesto y no supo como interpretarlo_

_._

_El silencio reino entre ellos hasta que el llanto de uno de los infantes inundo la sala_

_Sasuke puso una mano sobre el cristal como tratando de tranquilizarlo_

_Para Sakura ese gesto no paso desapercibido  
_

_._

_— ¿Quieres cargarla?— le pregunto sin esperar su respuesta_

_La pelirosa abrió la puerta que conectaba a la habitación y entro como si lo hiciera todos los días _

_—Sakura ¿Qué crees que haces?, sal de ahí te meterás en problemas— susurro_

_—No pasa nada, soy doctora ¿recuerdas?_

_La pelirosa tomo en brazos a la pequeña rubia que lloraba incesantemente_

_Sasuke sintió el impulso de entrar y lo hizo..._

_— ¿Esta enferma?— pregunto al ver que no paraba de llorar_

_—Si esta aquí esta sana— respondió acunándola contra su pecho_

_— ¿Entonces porque no para de llorar?— pregunto acercándose cada vez mas _

_—Quizás tenga hambre— asegurandose de que sus manos estuvieran limpias, introdujo superficialmente su dedo indice en la boca de la pequeña, esta al instate comenzo a succionar— si, definitivamente esta hambrienta...  
_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_—Entonces porque demonios no hay una enfermera aquí, alimentándolos— espeto molesto_

_Sakura no pudo contener la risa  
_

_— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

_—Tómala un momento, iré a buscar a la enfermera— dijo mientras acercaba a la niña a él_

_—Espera-a yo no puedo…no se como…_

_—Todos saben como cargar a un bebe— sonrió ignorando sus protestas_

_Teniendo mucho cuidado, dejo a la niña en brazos de Sasuke, este por su parte no pudo negar que disfruto el contacto de áquel pequeño cuerpo, que poco a poco aminoraba su llanto_

_—Quien lo diría— hablo Sakura detallando la escena— tienes un Je ne Sais Quoi con los niños _

_—De que hablas— inquirió_

_—Parece que le agradas— dijo mientras acariciaba cabellera rubia de la bebe_

_Sasuke se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese mismo instante y el cuerpo se le tenso por ello  
_

_._

_Quizás el bebe de Sakura también tendría el cabello rubio_

_._

_—Tómala...— dijo de repente_

_Sakura no comprendía su actitud_

_—Regresala a su cuna— exigió un poco mas fuerte, consiguiendo asustarla_

_—Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa?— indago arropando a la pequeña en su cuna_

_No respondió, simplemente salió de la habitación_

_Sakura pensaba ir tras él pero entonces vio a la enfermera acercarse con un par de biberones_

_— ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?— exigió saber— llamare a seguridad_

_—Tranquila soy doctora— dijo mostrándole su identificación— estaba llorando así que me tome la libertad de entrar_

_La mujer se relajo_

_—Lo siento Haruno-sensei— dijo tras leer su credencia_

_Sakura asintió_

_—No la que tiene que disculparse soy yo— inclino levemente la cabeza antes de salir de ahí_

_._

_A penas pudo concentrarse durante el todo el día, Sasuke prácticamente había desaparecido del hospital y era la hora de buscar un lugar donde hospedarse_

_._

_—De ninguna manera— dijo Mikoto con vehemencia cuando habia dicho que dormiria en un hotel— quédate en nuestra casa_

_Sakura sonrió con timidez_

_—Te lo agradezco pero no quiero molestar_

_—No digas eso— intervino Fugaku, quien todavía no se percataba del embarazo de Sakura_

_—Mikoto se quedara aquí y la mansión es demasiado grande para mi sola, no me sentiré cómoda_

_Mikoto asintió_

_—Tienes razón…— murmuro la pelinegra pensativa— ¿Qué tal si te quedas en el departamento de Sasuke? — Tanteo— quien sabe y puedan arreglar las cosas_

_Sakura sonrió _

_—Creo que no Mikoto_

_La aludida suspiro derrotada_

_—Nadie pudo negar que lo intentaste— la reconforto su esposo_

_—Yo me encargare de Sakura— dijo Itachi— el cuarto de huéspedes de mi departamento esta desocupado_

_—Me parece bien— convino la pelirosa_

_—Bien, entonces no se diga mas, dime donde esta tu equipaje y nos vamos_

_Sakura cubrió su frente con una de sus manos_

_—Olvide sacarlas del auto de Sasuke_

_Itachi asintió_

_—Después arreglaremos eso, será mejor que vayas a descansar pronto, en tu estado no creo que sea bueno que estés tanto tiempo de pie_

_Sakura agradeció la intervención del pelinegro y lo siguió sin chistar, estaba cansada y aun no se reponía de cada punzada de dolor que sintió con las palabras hirientes de Sasuke y su actitud_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke elevo contra la luz de una lámpara, el vaso que tenia en las manos_

_El rojo oscuro de su bebida se torno más brillante_

_Entonces cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá de la sala. Se relajo al instante cuando imágenes de Sakura inundaron su mente_

_._

_La recordó chapoteando en el agua la última vez que habían ido a la playa, los vestidos de encaje que solía usar en verano_

_Su sonrisa_

_Pero de pronto la vio en una pradera bajo un frondoso árbol con el viento meciendo su cabello y…con Naruto a su lado_

_._

_Se irguió y estampo el vaso contra la pared, respirando erráticamente_

_._

_En ese momento su celular sonó_

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Has comido algo? — pregunto Itachi apenas entraron en su departamento  
_

_—No, aunque no tengo hambre_

_—No puedes decir eso, tienes que pensar en mi sobrino y comer por él_

_Sakura le sonrió_

_—Algo ligero estaría bien_

_— ¿Un sándwich?_

_—Eso suena excelente _

_Caminaron hasta la moderna cocina conectada con la sala de estar_

_— ¿Cómo esta Ino?, Mikoto dice que esta de viaje_

_—Si, la llamaron como modelo principal para una campaña benéfica _

_—Que bien, ojala pueda verla antes de irme _

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?_

_La pelirosa se puso seria_

_—Si todo sale bien me encare del pos operatorio de Fugaku por lo menos dos días_

_Itachi asintió_

_—Si es así y espero que lo sea podrán verse, no quise contarle lo de mi padre para no preocuparla _

_—Estoy segura que se molestara cuando se entere_

_El pelilargo sonrió con malicia_

_—Tengo algo que hará que su enojo desaparezca por completo_

_—Puedo saber que es_

_—Solo si guardas el secreto_

_Sakura levanto su mano derecha _

_—Lo juro_

_El pelilargo rebusco en uno de los gabinetes un vaso de miel y lo puso delante de la pelirosa para luego abrirlo y dejar a la vista un precioso anillo de diamantes azules _

_—Cuando regrese, le propondré matrimonio _

_._

_La pelirosa lo felicito aunque muy en el fondo su corazón se entristeció al recordar el momento en que Sasuke había entrado en su vida y posteriormente le había pedido que se casara con él_

_._

_Después de una corta conversación con Itachi se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, el pelinegro le había prestado ropa de Ino, aunque dudaba que le quedara, estuvo tentada a pedirle prestada una de sus camisetas pero prefirió esperar, de todas maneras Itachi iría por su equipaje _

_._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, había olvidado empacar su almohada…_

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Por qué demonios esta ahí contigo? _

_Sasuke se había enfurecido cuando Mikoto lo había llamado para avisarle que Sakura se quedaría en el departamento de Itachi—cuya novia estaba de viaje_

_—Tranquilo celopata compulsivo, tengo novia recuerdas y por cierto voy a pedirle matrimonio, ya te lo había dicho _

_El menor gruño_

_—De todas maneras, que bueno que llamaste— continuo ante el silencio de su hermano— te llevaste el equipaje de Sakura, iré por él_

_—No— dijo de inmediato— yo lo llevare _

_— ¿Estas seguro?_

_—Si…—gruño_

_._

_Tomo una chaqueta y las llaves de su auto para luego salir de su departamento_

_No sabia porque demonios lo hacia pero ahí estaba él de camino a ver a la mujer que amaba pero que esperaba el hijo de otro hombre_

_Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, de lo contrario terminaría incrustado en la parte trasera de algún vehículo _

_._

_—Tu si que eres rápido, no has pensado en convertirte en piloto de formula 1_

_Itachi no pudo evitar burlarse de su hermano_

_—Muy gracioso— escupió Sasuke de mal humor— toma— dijo extendiendo unas llaves hacia él_

_— ¿Para qué me das esto?_

_—No es obvio, vas a pasar la noche en mi departamento_

_Itachi arqueo una ceja_

_—Creo que te has vuelto loco_

_—No intentes averiguarlo— espeto Sasuke convencido de que así era_

_El pelilargo masajeo su frente_

_—No puedo dejarte solo con ella, eres demasiado impulsivo_

_—Sabes mejor que nadie que nunca le haría algo_

_—Hablas de lastimarla físicamente, supongo porque ya la has herido bastante_

_El menor nuevamente gruño_

_—Está bien— cedió al final, quizás esta era la oportunidad para que esos dos se reconciliaran _

_— ¿Dónde esta?_

_—Obviamente en la habitación de huéspedes— contesto tomando el abrigo de su perchero— por favor no arruines las cosas_

_._

_No podía prometérselo, medito una vez que Itachi se fue porque ni siquiera sabia que hacia ahí _

_Tomo la maleta y se encamino al área de las habitaciones, encontrando la de Sakura en un instante_

_._

_Toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta_

_Decidió entrar de todas formas_

_._

_Cuando estuvo en la habitación el sonido de el agua cayendo se escucho desde el baño, era obvio que Sakura estaba tomando una ducha_

_._

_…Y él se debatió entre entrar o no…_

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**_Chicas no se que ha pasado pero resubi este capitulo como 3 veces y fanfiction no lo ponia_**

**_los subo como capitulo 5 pero en realidad es el 4_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy y ya saben que nos leemos hasta el lunes**

**Recuerden que no actualizo los domingos**

**Espero que este capitulo se lleve unas cuantas buenas criticas, yo se que les gustara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Se detuvo en el instante mismo en que sus dedos se posaron sobre la manecilla de la puerta, ellos estaban en un punto sin retorno, ya no eran más marido y mujer..._

_Además ella esperaba el hijo de otro hombre_

_Regreso sobre sus mismos pasos y se sentó sobre la cama, pero nada lo preparo para lo que vio_

_Cunado la pelirosa salio del baño, wn sus mejillas habían pequeñas gotas que estaba seguro no eran de agua_

_._

_Ella dio un respingo al verlo  
_

_._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto apretando con fuerza la toalla contra su cuerpo_

_—Vine a dejar tu equipaje— respondió con naturalidad_

_—Bien, entonces gracias ya puedes irte_

_El pelinegro entorno sus ojos_

_—Tanto lo extrañas ya…_

_Fue cuestión de segundos para que el hermoso rostro de Sasuke fuera de ladeado por una bofetada de la pelirosa_

_—No tienes ningún derecho— rugió_

_En un instante Sasuke se puso de pie, la tomo fuertemente por ambos brazos y la lanzo sobre la cama, poniéndose él sobre ella_

_—Suéltame bruto— trato de golpearlo nuevamente pero el pelinegro sujeto sus muñecas mas no decía nada— Sasuke suéltame— le advirtió sin mucho resultado_

_—No vuelvas a golpearme_

_—No vuelvas a ofenderme— le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza_

_Sasuke sintió que su sangre se calentaba con rapidez, Sakura nunca bajaba la mirada cuando discutían, se mantenía firme y orgullosa, aunque las peleas entre ellos siempre tenían la mejor solución, supuso que en esta ocasión no podría colocarla boca abajo y comenzar a besar su espalda que era uno de sus puntos erógenos_

_Se enfocó en el momento_

_— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — pregunto llamando a su autocontrol para no ceder ante el deseo de besarla y rogarle que no lo abandonara_

_—No estaba llorando— respondió de inmediato_

_Sasuke apretó los dientes, aun ante su negativa él la conocía bien y sabía perfectamente cuando había llorado_

_—Suéltame— repitió forcejeando_

_—Dímelo…_

_Sakura suspiro_

_—Es algo que los hombres no comprenden— murmuro_

_Sasuke se mantuvo impávido así que la pelirosa siguió hablando_

_—Supongo que son por los cambios hormonales del embarazo_

_Él aflojo el agarre_

_—Tengo problemas para ponerme cómoda a la hora de dormir, solo lo consigo con una almohada especial, olvide empacarla y sentí ganas de llorar, ahora es así, lloro cuando estoy feliz, cuando me rio o cuando estoy enfada_

_Sasuke se apartó de ella completamente_

_—Querías saberlo ¿No? — Espeto enojada ante su distanciamiento— ni siquiera te pedí que preguntaras, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí, Itachi dijo que iría por mi maleta no que…_

_—Itachi no está aquí— la interrumpió_

_— ¿No está? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?_

_—No creo que en estos meses hayas perdido tu habilidad de análisis_

_—Déjate de ironías y dime porque Itachi no está aquí y tu si_

_Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón_

_—Porque yo se lo pedí_

_La toalla se le había bajo hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, Sakura se la acomodo al percatarse_

_—Bien— asintió— está bien, no hay nada de malo…solo sal para que pueda vestirme_

_— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dormir? — pregunto ignorando completamente su petición_

_La pelirosa lo observo con recelo_

_—Sasuke…_

_— ¿Estas enferma?_

_Descubrió un tilde de preocupación en su voz al hacer la última pregunta, la barrera que el corazón de Sakura intentaba levantar se estaba debilitando, si es que alguna vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte apenas para formarse_

_—No es nada grave, es simplemente estrés_

_— ¿Por el trabajo?_

_—Mi ginecólogo dice que hay muchos factores— respondió renuente_

_Había un pequeño riesgo de preclancia en ella pero con el tratamiento que le habían dado estaba mejorando_

_— ¿Cómo cuáles?_

_—Sasuke esta conversación no tiene sentido, tu no quieres saber nada sobre él bebe que concebimos juntos_

_El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula_

_—Solo me preguntaba porque Naruto no cuida mejor de ti_

**_Y ahí estaba, ese era el único modo que tenía para protegerse a sí mismo, herirla a ella_**

_—Naruto, Tsunade y Shizune cuidan muy bien de mi— le dio la espalda para que no vieras las lágrimas comenzar a recorrer su rostro— ahora vete, tengo sueño— no pudo evitar que la voz saliera temblorosa_

_—Sakura…— murmuro con remordimiento_

_—Vete— casi grito_

_Sasuke estiro su mano con la intensión de consolarla pero la aparto al comprender que sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad, aun así se quedó pegado a la puerta escuchando sus sollozos_

_._

_Apretó las manos con fuerza_

_._

_Su orgullo no le permitía confesarle la verdad y también decirle que seguía amándola, fue el mismo orgullo que le impidió ir tras ella cuando decidió abandonarlo y por soberbia abandono su departamento después de aquella última noche_

_Frustrado, se pasó una mano por el cabello_

_¿Por qué le era tan difícil admitir que estaba equivocado?, Itachi siempre se lo había reprochado, intentaba ser perfecto en todo y al conseguirlo su petulancia también había aumentado_

_._

_De apoco escucho que el llanto de la pelirosa cesaba y en su lugar escuchaba suspiros esporádicos_

_._

_Decidió que sería mejor tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, llevaba más de una hora tumbado en la cama de su hermano sin poder si quiera cerrar los ojos_

_._

_Escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y por supuesto supo que era Sakura_

_._

_—Sasuke ¿Estas despierto? — dijo abriendo_

_El pelinegro se irguió apoyado en sus codos y encendió la lámpara sobre el velador_

_— ¿Qué sucede?_

_Trago con dificultad al detallarla, el pijama premamá que usaba acentuaba más su vientre pero no podía negar que se veía igual de hermosa que antes _

_—Aún sigo molesta contigo pero necesito tu ayuda— suspiro tomando valor para decir lo que había ido a decir— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?..._

_Si Sasuke dijera que no le había sorprendido su petición sería un real mentiroso_

_—Si no quieres no hay problema tratare…_

_—No he dicho nada— replico el pelinegro_

_—Entonces puedo suponer que es un si— dijo titubeante_

_El Uchiha aparto las sabanas en una invitación silenciosa_

_Sakura trago saliva antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la enorme cama, Sasuke no llevaba nada de la cintura para arriba pero al menos era una suerte que estuviera usando un pantalón de lino para dormir, recordó que usualmente dormía en bóxer o desnudo_

_._

_Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, era injusto culpar a sus hormonas por desearlo_

_._

_— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — pregunto él cuando ella estuvo junto a la cama_

_—Q-quédate como estabas— odio que su voz mostrara su nerviosismo_

_Se humedeció los labios_

_Su almohada era tan grande como ella y ayudaba a aliviar la presión que había en su cuerpo, con cautela se acomodó de costado apoyando levemente su vientre contra el estómago de Sasuke y una de sus piernas sobre las de él_

_—Lamento mucho esto— le dijo al tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su estómago plano_

_— ¿Estas cómoda? — se obligó a preguntar, tenso por la cercanía del cuerpo de ella al suyo_

_—Si— susurro _

_Los minutos se hicieron horas para ellos mientras escuchaban el segundero del reloj avanzar_

_Sasuke no podia domir y sospechaba que ella tampoco lo hacía _

_—Tienes las manos heladas— dijo el pelinegro rellenando el silencio convencido de que ella aún estaba despierta_

_—Lo siento— Sakura levanto su mano para acomodarla en otro sitio pero Sasuke la detuvo_

_—No te lo dije para que la quitaras— espeto viéndola fijamente— siempre mal interpretas lo que digo_

_—Creo que lo interpreto bien— se irguió un poco para verlo también fijamente— esto fue un error— intento levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió_

_Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros_

_—No huyas de mi— fue lo más parecido a una súplica que Sakura había escuchado nunca de sus labios_

_Su cuerpo dejo de moverse y de intentar forcejear, a quien quería engañar, había añorado tantas veces escucharlo decir eso que su cerebro paralizo su cuerpo_

_—Nunca te he mentido— no tenía por qué decirlo pero lo hizo— tú me conoces…sabes que nunca te mentiría…_

_Sasuke deseo creerle y fue ese mismo deseo el que lo impulso a besarla_

_._

_Fue como si no pudieran volver a separarse, sus bocas se movían frenéticamente, sus lenguas danzaban al unísono y sus gemidos morían mezclados_

_._

_A Sasuke no le fue difícil deslizar el pijama de la pelirosa por su cuerpo, la tela era tan suave que se desgarro ante el forcejeo, cayendo de apoco en el suelo_

_._

_—Ahhh…— Sakura gimió cuando el pelinegro acaricio casi con desesperación su cuerpo, apretándolo más contra el de él dejando sentir cuanto la deseaba— Sasuke…— su voz sonó ronca_

_Ella también lo deseaba_

_—No te muevas…— murmuro jadeando contra su oído_

_Esta así de nuevo con ella lo tenía al límite, tanto que temía correrse antes de poder entrar en ella_

_— Sakura…— siseo cuando consiguió librarse del pantalón_

_._

_La pelirosa abrió las piernas con urgencia_

_._

_Necesitaba sentirlo tan unido a ella como antes_

_Cuando la penetro ambos se quedaron muy quietos, disfrutando de la increíble sensación de ser uno mismo de nuevo_

_Algo dentro de Sasuke lo empujaba a protegerla, soportaba su propio peso con sus manos para no dañar a la pelirosa ni al bebe que llevaba en las entrañas_

_En un momento de lucidez recordó su estado pero antes de que se apartara su corazón gobernó a su cabeza_

_El vaivén comenzó lento casi con delicadeza antes de que ambos se dejaran llevar por completo_

_._

_Sakura enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él cuando sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmo y arañando su espalda cuando se corrió y un instante después Sasuke la lleno con su esencia_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Mikoto deberías ir a descansar— dijo Fugaku mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa_

_La pelinegra permanecía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su cama_

_—Estoy bien— suspiro_

_El Uchiha mayor sonrió con pesar_

_—Lamento que estés pasando por esto_

_—Pero que disparates dices— se irguió con las cejas fruncidas— cuando nos casamos prometimos que estaríamos juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad— recito_

_—De acuerdo ya entendí— rio levemente— Mikoto…si algo llegara a pasarme…_

_La aludida sello sus labios con su dedo índice_

_—No te atrevas a decirlo— espeto con los ojos húmedos_

_La mirada de Fugaku se suavizo, tomo la mano de Mikoto entre las suyas y la beso_

_—Si algo llegara a pasarme no quiero que estés sola_

_—No digas tonterías— negó con la cabeza_

_El pelinegro suspiro_

_—Viví una buena vida a tu lado…— seco las lágrimas que descendían por los ojos de ella— lo único que lamentaría es no poder conocer a mis nietos_

_Con los labios temblorosos Mikoto pudo sonreír_

_—Si te aferras a la vida podrás conocer pronto a tu primer nieto_

_Fugaku frunció las cejas_

_— ¿Ino?_

_Mikoto negó con la cabeza_

_—No es Ino…Sakura… está embarazada y él bebe nacerá en poco tiempo_

_Los ojos de Fugaku se iluminaron con la noticia_

_._

* * *

_._

_Un ruido familiar despertó a Sakura_

_Una canción conocida que no dejaba de sonar_

_Abrió los ojos de golpe, era la alarma de su celular_

_._

_Se irguió completamente desorientada, pero al ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo recordó lo que había sucedido_

_Instintivamente guio su mano hacia al lado en la cama y entristeció al descubrirlo vacío_

_Sasuke no estaba…_

_Humedeció sus labios, a pesar de haber hecho el amor con él más de una vez se sentía revitalizada_

_._

_Sonrió sin humor_

_No habían hecho el amor…habían tenido sexo y Sasuke había huido luego_

_._

_Se levantó de la cama sin intensión de lamentarse, ambos eran adultos saludables, era normal que se sintieran calientes al estar en la misma cama…_

_._

_— ¿Entonces porque lloras? — se preguntó cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño  
_

_Seco sus lágrimas furiosa, se había prometido no llorar más por él y ahí estaba de nuevo _

_No tenía remedio..._

_._

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**_B_uenos dias chicas_  
_**

**Lamento mucho lo que sucedio con el capitulo anterior, pero creo que no fue culpa mia**

**Hice uno y mil intentos de subir el capi pero fanfiction no lo colgaba**

**Espero que con este no halla problema**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados**

**que tengan un buen dia**

.

* * *

.

.

_El ambiente en la habitación del hospital que había sido asignado a Fugaku, era extrañamente tenso_

_Mikoto desconocía el motivo, Itachi lo sospechaba, Sasuke permanecía silencioso mientras Sakura les explicaba cómo se llevaría a cabo la operación _

_._

_—He entendido todo pero…— Mikoto nuevamente mostraba preocupación en su semblante— ¿Tú estarás bien? — Le pregunto— son muchas horas, no sabía de tu estado cuando le pedí a Sasuke que fuera a buscarte _

_Sakura sonrió enternecida por la preocupación de la pelinegra_

_—Estaré perfectamente bien— respondió— ya estoy acostumbrada_

_—El paciente ya está listo Haruno-sensei— anuncio una enfermera desde la puerta_

_La pelirosa asintió _

_—Si lo prefieren pueden esperar aquí, la sala de espera hace que el tiempo se vuelva sofocante _

_—Creo que es mejor hacerle caso a Sakura— le aconsejo Itachi abrazándola por los hombros— tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien _

_Mikoto asintió _

_—Bueno, es hora que yo también me ponga en marcha— dijo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Sasuke _

_El pelinegro la siguió, deteniéndola por uno de sus brazos cuando logro alcanzarla _

_—Sakura yo…_

_—No digas nada— negó con la cabeza— olvida lo que paso…yo ya lo he hecho_

_De un tirón se soltó de su agarre y continúo su camino _

_— ¿Por qué presiento que lo has arruinado? — dijo Itachi a su espalda_

_Sasuke no dijo nada _

_—Acompáñame, necesitas beber algo frio— lo incito su hermano mayor_

_—Quédate con mamá, ella te necesita más— espeto Sasuke_

_Itachi poso una de sus manos en su hombro_

_—Mamá está más tranquila, tu no— sonrió— hazle caso a tu hermano mayor por una vez en tu vida _

_._

_A pocas calles de distancia encontraron un pequeño pero cómodo bar que estaba afortunadamente abierto a esas horas de la mañana _

_._

_—No preguntare lo que hiciste o dijiste porque es más que obvio que arruinaste tu oportunidad de regresar con Sakura _

_Sasuke puso con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa_

_— Y quien te dijo que quiero regresar con ella_

_Itachi sonrió con sorna_

_—Por favor— exclamo— aun la amas_

_—Ella espera un hijo de otro— dijo con amargura_

_El pelilargo suspiro profundamente_

_—Otra vez con eso, conoces a Sakura ella no te mentiría, no nos mentiría _

_Sasuke masajeo el puente de su nariz_

_—Miente y sigue haciéndolo al decir que ese niño es mío_

_— ¿Por qué? — Susurro el mayor— ¿Por qué no puede ser hijo tuyo?_

_Irritado sobremanera, Sasuke apretó con fuerza el vaso hasta hacerlo pedazos _

_El dueño del local se exalto pero con un gesto de su mano Itachi lo tranquilizo, la mano de Sasuke no parecía haber recibido daño alguno, en cambio su mirada estaba perdida _

_—Porque no puedo tener hijos…— confeso después de un largo silencio_

_Itachi se puso serio_

_— ¿Y eso quién lo dice? — renegó apenas un segundo después _

_Sasuke se rio, era de esperar que su hermano no aceptara algo así a la primera_

_—Un médico— hablo— me lo dijo después del accidente en el que quedé malherido_

_—Nunca habías dicho nada_

_— ¿Tú lo habrías dicho? —lo riño Sasuke_

_—No, supongo que no —contestó Itachi dándole un trago a su cerveza —los médicos se equivocan Sasuke_

_El Uchiha menor le arrebato el vaso a Itachi y le dio un gran trago con la esperanza de que el líquido helado apagara la humillación y el dolor que sentía por dentro_

_—No creo que pudieran equivocarse en algo como esto_

_—Eres un idiota— dijo Itachi sorprendiéndolo— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ese médico no se equivocó? — insistió Itachi. — ¿Acaso has pedido una segunda opinión?_

_— ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener que volver a soportar que me digan lo mismo? No fue fácil la primera vez y no quiero tener que volver a pasar por ello_

_Itachi negó con la cabeza_

_—Sasuke, necesitas una segunda opinión _

_Sasuke se pasó la mano por el rostro_

_Odia no tener la razón y le gustaba todavía menos saber que su hermano podía estar en lo cierto_

_¿Y si aquel médico se hubiera equivocado? ¿Y si todo hubiera sido un error?_

_…¿Tenía una ínfima esperanza?..._

_Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que la boca se le secaba, de ser así había dejado que Sakura saliera de su vida sin ninguna razón _

_—No, es imposible que se equivocara —murmuró negándose a aceptar que había la posibilidad que hubiera estado negando a su propio hijo todo ese tiempo—es imposible._

_— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Itachi—¿Porque eso querría decir no tienes la razón?, deja tu orgullo a un lado y averígualo, porque aunque ese médico pudiera haber estado en lo cierto en su momento, las cosas cambian, el cuerpo es impredecible— golpeo su frente con los dedos índice y medio como lo hacía cuando niño— Sasuke eres un verdadero…_

_—Idiota, sí, ya lo sé. ¿Te importaría no repetírmelo?_

_—No te lo aseguro —contestó Itachi sonriendo —Seguro que me das motivos para volver a llamarte así _

_—No lo dudo— murmuro _

_._

* * *

_._

_—Bien, empecemos— dijo Sakura cuando el anestesista le indico que Fugaku ya estaba completamente dormido _

_Al momento de tomar el bisturí se sintió nerviosa_

_La estrecha relación que tenía con Fugaku la hacía sentir más presión _

_Le tenía cariño, era el esposo de Mikoto, el padre de Itachi…el padre del padre de su bebe y por supuesto del hombre que aun amaba _

_—Se siente bien Haruno-sensei— pregunto su adjunto al ver que no se movía_

_—Si, solo me tomaba mi tiempo— respondió _

_Ciertamente aún amaba a Sasuke pero que su cabeza se lo repitiera a cada momento le parecía fastidioso, no quería sentir nada por él, quería concentrarse solo en su embarazo y en luego en el momento que diera a luz…aunque tampoco era que lo anhelara demasiado, era masoquista en asuntos del corazón pero en lo referente a su cuerpo, no, porque sabía que su bebe estaba tan sano que era bastante grande_

_—«Pobre de mí»— suspiro al pensar en el momento del parto, quería que fuera natural por supuesto _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza…_

_Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ese lugar pero el doctor iba entrando impidiendo así su huida_

_._

_—Uchiha-san ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?— pregunto el hombre_

_Sasuke suspiro_

_— Quiero hacerme un examen de…fertilidad— termino entre dientes_

_El doctor asintió_

_—Debo decir que es poco común en un hombre con su historial clínico— alego viendo su expediente_

**_Genial, más sal en la herida_**

_—Aunque por el accidente que tuvo es perfectamente razonable— cerro la carpeta de golpe y se puso de pie— bien no atrasemos más los resultado— dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba un pequeño envase a Sasuke— llénelo…_

_Un muy pronunciado tic afloro en una de las cejas del pelinegro_

_¿Llenarlo? ¿De qué?_

_—Por favor siga por esa puerta— señalo detrás de un biombo _

_Sasuke se puso de pie y entro a la habitación_

_—Llénelo…— dijo entre dientes_

_Ahora le quedaba claro, en la habitación había revistas para adultos y videos que supuso no eran caseros _

_—Espero que esto valga la pena— gruño _

_._

* * *

_._

_—Permítame Haruno-sensei— dijo una enfermera pasando una esponja por la frente de la pelirosa para secarle el sudor_

_Llevaba ya cuatro horas de pie y mentiría si no se sentía fatigada ya, le dolían los pies, la espalda, demonios le dolían hasta las pestañas_

_—Hilo de sutura— pidió aunque apenas cerraría la primera incisión que había hecho_

_—Haruno-sensei, la presión está bajando_

_Sakura se fijó en el monitor un instante, este en poco tiempo comenzó a marcar los valores normales_

_Suspiro_

_—No pasa nada— dijo continuando con su trabajo_

_Definitivamente no podía seguir ejerciendo por su embarazo, estaba poniendo en riesgo a su bebe, a sus pacientes y a ella misma_

_Tsunade ya se lo había advertido pero ella tozudamente se negaba a aceptar la realidad _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke había regresado a la habitación designada a su padre en el hospital_

_Ahí su madre e Itachi esperaban que terminara la cirugía_

_._

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? — pregunto_

_—Ocho horas— respondió Mikoto desasosegada _

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula ¿Sakura llevaba tanto tiempo sin descansar?_

_Repentinamente se sentía muy preocupado porque si las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas su hijo y la mujer que amaba estarían realmente cansados _

_—Uchiha-san— una enfermera de cabello oscuro permaneció en el marco de la puerta_

_— ¿Fugaku está bien? — se apresuró a preguntar la pelinegra_

_La joven sonrió levemente _

_—Ha superado lo más complicado de la operación, ahora Haruno-sensei está cerrando las heridas _

_— ¿Ella está bien?..._

_La joven parpadeo repetidamente_

_— ¿Haruno-sensei?_

_—Sí, Sakura— rugió Sasuke_

_Itachi poso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, en una reprimenda silenciosa de que la pobre chica no tenía la culpa de sus problemas _

_—Ella…ella se ve un bastante fatigada pero se ha negado a descansar— dijo después de que el pelilargo le regalara una sonrisa _

_—Gracias…— susurro Sasuke yéndose a sentar al sillón que reposaba en una esquina_

_—Gracias por mantenernos al tanto— dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, la chica le correspondió y los dejo solos a los tres— Itachi— lo llamo la pelinegra— ¿Podrías dejarme sola con Sasuke un momento?_

_El pelilargo le dirigió una mirada al menor y este frunció los labios_

_Los dos sabían exactamente sobre que quería hablar su madre_

_—Iré por un café— murmuro— ¿Quieres uno, Sasuke? — pregunto con una sonrisa irónica en los labios_

_—Lo que necesito es un nocaut _

_Itachi salió de la habitación conteniendo la risa _

_Mikoto no dijo nada_

_Se paseó suavemente por la habitación poniéndole los nervios de punta a Sasuke con cada paso_

_Esperaba que ella comenzara a hablar pero de antemano sabía que no podría replicar sus palabras, a Itachi conseguía muchas veces sacárselo de encima fingiendo indignación y llamándolo entrometido e idiota pero con su madre era diferente, es más estaba seguro que la pelinegra le dejaría una hermosa impresión de su mano sobre su mejilla si osaba faltarle el respeto _

_—Sabias que Sakura estaba embarazada cuando se divorciaron _

_—No— respondió y era cierto, si el doctor que le había dicho que había quedado estéril tras el accidente se había equivocado, Sakura y él habrían concebido a ese bebe la misma noche en que firmaron los papeles _

_Mikoto asintió visiblemente aliviada_

_—Y dejaras que él bebe viva alejado de ti…de nosotros, permitirás el solo poder verlo una vez a la semana o al mes— la voz de la Uchiha era suave pero tenían un impacto devastador _

_Sasuke se removió tenso sobre el sillón_

_No quería hablar de ello hasta estar completamente seguro de que el niño era suyo_

_¿Aunque importaba a esas alturas?_

_¿Y si Sasuke verdaderamente le había mentido?..._

_—No puedo responderte en este momento— murmuro_

_Mikoto frunció las cejas _

_—No puedes responder aun después de haberte acostado con ella anoche  
_

_Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_

_—No me mires de esa manera, recuerda que tengo dos hijos y he estado casada por mucho tiempo, soy una mujer después de todo y se cómo se ve una mujer cuando ha…_

_—Detente— la corto Sasuke_

_No quería escuchar a su madre hablar de sexo_

_—Vamos Sasuke, ya estas lo suficientemente crecidito para hablar abiertamente de estos temas_

_—Si pero no con mi madre— gruño sintiendo que su infancia se esfumaba en un suspiro— hablar contigo de sexo me haría traumar el resto de mi vida_

_Mikoto se echó a reír_

_— ¿Cómo supones entonces que llegaron Itachi y tú?_

_—La explicación que me dieron cuando lo pregunto me sirvió— dijo _

_—Tenías siete años, la cigüeña era la única opción que había— Mikoto se acercó a su hijo— nos estamos desviando del tema…lo que importa son los sentimientos…tuyos y de Sakura sin mencionar al bebe que no tarda en llegar, ¿No quieres estar con él todo el tiempo? Verlo crecer, escuchar sus primeras palabras— le acaricio la mejilla— ayudarlo a dar sus primeros paso_

_Algo en el interior de Sasuke se removió, su estómago pareció cerrarse de repente_

_Quería todo eso…y lo quería aún si él bebe no fuese suyo_

_Podría criarlo como propio_

_Podría tener nuevamente a Sakura a su lado_

_Incluso volver a casarse con ella _

_Serian una familia_

_Se puso de pie casi de un salto haciendo que Mikoto se asustara_

_—Déjame hablar con Sakura— dijo esperanzado de repente_

_Mikoto asintió satisfecha por su respuesta_

_—Me parece una buena idea, ahora llama a tu hermano, según lo que dijo la enfermera, no tardara en traer a Fugaku _

_Sasuke hizo lo que su madre le había pedido y pocos minutos después Itachi apareció con una bandeja con café para todos _

_—No puedo creer que ya casi vaya a ser una hora desde que la enfermera nos dijo que la operación estaba a punto de terminar— comento Itachi mirando su reloj _

_Mikoto se puso de pie, sintiéndose nerviosa_

_— ¿Quizás hubo una complicación? — dijo con la voz ronca, trataba de no llorar_

_Sasuke se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir y preguntar que sucedía, fue entonces que un enfermero entro en la habitación y se dirigió expresamente hacia la cama para ordenarla rápidamente, pocos segundos después una enorme camilla entraba con Fugaku sobre ella y conectado a varios aparatos _

_—Permítannos ponerlo cómodo— dijo uno de los enfermeros— en un momento vendrá el doctor a explicarles lo que sucedió _

_Sasuke, Itachi y Mikoto salieron un momento de la habitación _

_—Uchiha-san— un doctor joven y de anteojos se acercó a ellos— la operación ha sido un éxito— les informo con una sonrisa, por suerte no hubo complicaciones _

_Lágrimas de felicidad descendieron por los ojos de Mikoto_

_— ¿Entonces esta todo arreglado? ¿No volverá a tener un infarto?_

_—Todo depende de los cuidados que tenga, debe hacer dietas y esforzarse lo menos posible al menos durante la recuperación_

_—Seguirá sus indicaciones al pie de la letra— se apresuró a decir la pelinegra_

_Sasuke frunció las cejas, estaba contento por el éxito de la operación y porque su padre estaba bien pero no veía a Sakura por ninguna parte, ¿Se suponía que ella lo había operado? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí dándole las buenas noticias?_

_— ¿Por qué no ha venido Sakura a informarnos? — pregunto Itachi adelantándose a él, que estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta_

_—Es cierto— exclamo Mikoto sorprendida de no haberse percatado antes_

_—Haruno-sensei me pidió que me encargara yo, debido a su estado ya no soporto más, estaba exhausta_

_Las palabras que había utilizado el doctor parecían las de alguien que le informaba a otras personas del fallecimiento de un ser querido_

_— ¿Dónde está Sakura? — pregunto con el rostro extremadamente serio _

_Esta demás decir que el pobre hombre se sorprendió y asusto a la vez_

_—En una de las habitaciones de descanso— le explico un poco tartamudo— si usted quiere puedo pedirle a una enfermera que lo lleve_

_—Por supuesto que eso quiero— dijo apretando los dientes_

_Itachi negó con la cabeza, su hermano no tenía remedio…_

_._

* * *

.

Me diverti mucho haciendo este capitulo y dejenme decirles que no me costo absolutamente nada

Espero les haya gustado...


	6. Chapter 6

.

**_B_uenos dias chicas_  
_**

**Lamento mucho lo que sucedio con el capitulo anterior, pero creo que no fue culpa mia**

**Hice uno y mil intentos de subir el capi pero fanfiction no lo colgaba**

**Espero que con este no halla problema**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados**

**que tengan un buen dia**

.

* * *

.

.

_Sasuke abrió la puerta silenciosamente después que la enfermera le indicara el camino _

_Espero encontrar a Sakura sentada, sudando y echándose aire con lo primero que encontrara a la mano pero lo que encontró hizo que su corazón estuviera a punto de romperse_

_La pelirosa estaba acostada casi en posición fetal sobre una cama de una sola plaza de la que estuvo seguro sería la más incómoda del mundo _

_._

_Se puso de cuclillas al lado de ella_

_._

_—Sakura…— susurro retirando un mecho de cabello de su frente_

_—Mmm— gimió ella renuente a despertar_

_—Sakura, voy a llevarte a casa— declaro_

_—Si…— la escucho murmurar _

_Sasuke tomo su celular e hizo un par de llamadas_

_La primera a Itachi pidiéndole que le informara cada hora sobre la salud de su padre y la segunda a un chofer_

_—Has aumentado de peso, más de lo que pensé— le susurró al oído cuando la alzo en sus brazos— sujétate de mí, ¿Puedes?..._

_Sakura estaba al parecer medio dormida aun así pudo hacer lo que él le pidió y enrollo las manos en su cuello_

_Sasuke sonrió_

_._

_Caminando muy despacio para que ella no se despertara, atravesó los pasillos del hospital, ignorando las miras de curiosidad por parte de las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban a esas horas, apenas y había notado que ya había oscurecido, no le importaba, lo que quería era llegar a su departamento y acostar a Sakura en su cómoda cama…la que habían compartido casi un año…_

_Apretó los dientes con fuerza_

_._

_Una vez en el departamento Sasuke la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, la pelirosa no había tenido fuerzas ni para cambiarse de ropa, solo se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió _

_Así que Sasuke comenzó a desvestirla _

_._

_Le quito el traje quirúrgico con lentitud_

_Recordando las ocasiones en que había ido al hospital solo para hacerle el amor las noches en que le tocaba guardia _

_._

_También le quito la ropa interior, para que estuviera más cómoda, la arropo y beso tiernamente sus labios antes de separarse y sentarse en un sillón unos pocos metros alejado de la cama _

_._

_Ella gimió, al perecer incomoda_

_Ya habían pasado varios minutos y él seguía velando sus sueños_

_Se levantó al volverla a escuchar gemir _

_No comprendía que sucedía, seguía dormida pero de un momento a otro una de sus manos se había posado sobre su vientre y este pareció moverse_

_Curioso la descubrió _

_El vientre de ella se movía entonces supo el porqué de su molestia _

_Él bebe estaba inquieto_

_Sonrió sin siquiera ser consciente de ello _

_._

_—Así que tú eres el motivo por el que no duerme bien— susurro con la voz tan suave que no se reconoció a si mismo_

_El pequeño o la pequeña parecía más inquieto_

_—Shhh— siseo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Sakura— duerme…_

_Trago saliva con dificultad_

_Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente preso de la emoción_

_._

_Escucho el timbre de la puerta y puesto que él bebe ya se había tranquilizado se apresuró a abrir para que el ruido no despertara a Sakura _

_._

_—Iba de camino a casa y pensé en traerle esto a Sakura— dijo Itachi levantando frente al rostro de Sasuke el bolso de la pelirosa_

_—Está dormida pero supongo que te lo agradecerá_

_Itachi entro al departamento y se dirigió de inmediato al refrigerador_

_—Estoy muerto de hambre— dijo husmeando en el aparato_

_—Supongo que encontraras algo ahí dentro— alego restándole importancia _

_El pelilargo saco leche y se sirvió en un vaso_

_— ¿Cómo esta papá? — pregunto el menor_

_—Perfecto al perecer— respondió— cuando venía de camino mamá me llamo y me dijo que había despertado, aunque solo fueron unos minutos, por los efectos del sedante _

_—Supongo que mamá se quedara también esta noche_

_—Supones bien otouto— dijo Itachi— el doctor que ayudo a Sakura a operarlo está de guardia y una enfermera permanece delante de su habitación, aun así Mikoto se niega dejarlo solo_

_Sasuke sonrió_

_Su madre solo se separaba de Fugaku para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa_

_— ¿Te has hecho la prueba? — pregunto Itachi de repente serio_

_—Esta misma tarde— respondió desviando la mirada_

_— ¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?_

_Sasuke suspiro_

_—Mañana por la tarde_

_Itachi asintió taciturno_

_—Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero descubrir que sucede si despertamos a una mujer embaraza— bromeo _

_—Dudo que se despierte— murmuro el pelinegro, estaba tan cansada que ni las protestas de su hijo lo habían conseguido _

_—Buena suerte— se despidió el mayor saliendo del departamento _

_._

_Sasuke regreso a su habitación y decidió dormir también, ya casi era media noche _

_._

* * *

_._

_—Creí haberte dicho que fueras a descansar _

_Mikoto levanto la cabeza, estaba apoyada a la orilla de la cama de Fugaku con sus manos como almohadas_

_—Y yo te dije que no lo haría— dijo con una sonrisa, al ver que despertaba_

_Fugaku también sonrió_

_— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?_

_—Son las seis de la mañana y todo ha salido bien_

_— ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?_

_Mikoto negó con la cabeza_

_—Te acaban de operar como se te ocurre_

_El Uchiha frunció las cejas_

_—Me siento bien— replico_

_La pelinegra tomo una de sus manos, sus ojos se había puesto repentinamente brillantes _

_—Por favor ten paciencia— susurro— no quiero estar tan asustada de nuevo_

_Fugaku apretó su mano con fuerza, realmente se sentía fatal, no había pensado en lo asustada que debería sentirse Mikoto a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad_

_—Lo siento…te prometo que me cuidare mejor_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke se despertó relajado, más de lo que había conseguido desde que Sakura se había ido de su lado, la observo a su lado y nuevamente una boba sonrisa afloro en sus labios, se sentía muy bien, estupendamente, no esperaría a recibir los resultados para hablar con ella, le confesaría que la amaba y fuese su hijo o no lo querría igual _

_._

_Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama_

_._

_Decidió preparar el desayuno, Sakura no había comido nada después de la operación, estaba cansada y apostaría lo que fuera a que despertaría hambrienta, el limitado menú que sabía cocinar tenía que servir para esa ocasión. Tostó unas rodajas de pan, hizo un omelet de huevos y saco jugo de naranja del refrigerado, jalea, mantequilla todo acomodado en una pequeña bandeja que llevaría hasta su cama _

_Se detuvo al escuchar una canción, volvió a dejar la bandeja sobre la encimera de la cocina y se apresuró a tomar el aparato para apagarlo _

_._

_Al ver el remitente de la llamada estrujo el celular con fuerza…_

_Naruto Uzumaki…_

_Apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose para no lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, poco después de haber cesado el sonido llego un mensaje de texto_

_._

_"Perdóname Sakura…sé que estas muy enfadada pero te recompensare, te lo prometo…"_

_._

_Decía un par de cosas más que no comprendió pero esas solas trece simples palabras le revolvieron el estómago_

_¿Qué significaban esas palabras?..._

_No podía seguir en el departamento, estaba tan enfadado que si Sakura despertaba no sabía de lo que sería capaz de decir_

_Apago el celular y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego salió del departamento dando un portazo_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura se despertó desorientada, estaba segura que había dormido más de lo que había conseguido desde que su inquieto bebe se despertaba por las noches y decidía ponerse a bailar_

_Le costó un par de minutos reconocer en donde estaba_

_Era la habitación de Sasuke…la que alguna vez fue suya también_

_Ella había escogido las cortinas y los muebles aunque él se había negado a aceptar su sugerencia sobre la pintura, ahora que lo meditaba el rosa pálido era más para una adolescente que para una pareja de casados _

_Observo la ropa de cama, seguían siendo blancas, tal cual las usaban cuando dormían juntos, aunque durante su matrimonio eso era el cincuenta por ciento de lo que hacían por la noche_

_Inminentemente descubrió que estaba desnuda_

_Se sonrojo y estremeció al pensar en Sasuke desvistiéndola_

_._

_Estaba claro que Sasuke no estaba en el departamento, aunque no le quedaba duda que había dormido con ella, su perfume estaba impregnado en la almohada_

_Su traje quirúrgico estaba pulcramente doblado sobre la cómoda así que fue al baño para tomar una ducha relajante _

_._

_Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina, quería comer y lo necesitaba con urgencia, cuando entro a la cocina, descubrió una bandeja con comida y al instante supo que era obra de él_

_Sonrió levemente conocía ese menú aunque todo estaba completamente frio_

_._

_Tomo el teléfono y marco el número telefónico de Mikoto, había encontrado su bolso en la sala más su celular no aparecía por ningún lado _

_._

_—Estaba a punto de llamarte— dijo Mikoto apenas escucho su voz— después de la operación nos dijeron que estabas exhausta, estaba muy preocupada_

_Sakura sonrió a pesar de que la pelinegra no podía verla_

_—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, dormí muy bien y me siento completamente reestablecida— espeto— ¿Cómo esta Fugaku?, es este momento iba hacia el hospital_

_—Esta de maravilla y deseoso de verte…le he contado lo del bebe— susurro como si fuese un secreto— ha estado muy sonriente desde entonces aunque por la anestesia es muy poco el tiempo que permanece despierto_

_—Eso es normal, no podemos permitir que se agite o canse _

_—Lo comprendo— murmuro la pelinegra_

_—De todas maneras solo iré a la casa de Itachi por mi equipaje_

_— ¿Has hablado con Sasuke, ya? — pregunto Mikoto con gran felicidad_

_Sakura no comprendió su pregunta, mucho menos su reacción_

_—No he visto a Sasuke desde ayer— dijo, estaba segura y vagamente recordaba que él la había llevado a su departamento _

_—Oh— exclamo la pelinegra— no me hagas caso entonces_

_._

* * *

_._

_—U-Uchiha-san su oficina ya e-sta l-lista— le informo su asisten temblando como una hoja al viento_

_—Hmph— exclamo caminando hacia la puerta_

_La joven mujer se apresuró a apartarse temiendo que la empujara para pasar y es que el rostro de Sasuke mostraba toda la ira que llevaba dentro y que aún no había podido descargar…su oficina era la prueba de ello. Había hecho añicos su escritorio de vidrio fundido, agujerado un par de paredes y pateado todo lo que tenía a su alcance_

_Había sido un milagro que no decidiera reventar las ventanas de dos metros cuadrados _

_—No me pases ninguna llamada— gruño— no quiero ver a nadie, cancela todas mis citas…_

_—Pero…_

_—No quiero saber nada de nadie— término cerrando de un portazo _

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en esos precisos momentos dejando entrar al piso a uno de los contadores_

_—Miyu-san podría decirle a Uchiha-san que necesito hablar con él_

_La pelinegra y todos los empleados de planta lo vieron como si estuviera loco_

_— ¿Es un mal momento? — pregunto desconcertado…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura se colocó el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello una vez que examino a Fugaku_

_Se giró mostrando una radiante sonrisa hacia Mikoto e Itachi _

_—Al pacer la operación salió mejor que bien— declaro_

_Mikoto suspiro aliviada_

_— Perfecto— dijo Fugaku— tengo que estar saludable para jugar con mi nieto_

_—Faltaran al menos un par de años para que puedas hacer eso oto-san— dijo Itachi _

_Repentinamente el ambiente se tornó tenso, todos se preguntaban mentalmente dónde estaba Sasuke quien no daba señales de vida por ninguna parte_

_—Me gustaría que pudieran quedarse con Fugaku todo el tiempo, pero después de una operación tan delicada tiene que descansar— anuncio Sakura dirigiéndose específicamente hacia la pelinegra— en un momento vendrá la enfermera y lo sedara _

_El Uchiha mayor gruño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho aunque no tardó mucho en bajarlos puesto que la herida le dolió _

_—Por mí no tienes que preocuparte Sakura, mi madre es la que no ha visto la luz del sol desde que papá está aquí _

_Sakura rio levemente al ver el gracioso puchero de la Uchiha _

_— Prometí en la salud y en la enfermedad y pienso cumplir mi palabra— espeto Mikoto_

_._

_Sakura sonrió con tristeza_

_Sasuke y ella habían prometido lo mismo pero su historia era completamente diferente_

_._

* * *

_._

_—TE ADVERTI QUE NO QUERÍA QUE NADIE ME MOLESTARA— grito Sasuke cuando su secretaria irrumpió en su oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta_

_—Lo siento Uchiha-san, esto es de verdad urgente _

_Sasuke frunció las cejas_

_Debía serlo para que ella se atreviera a desobedecerlo_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto suspirando para tranquilizarse, su mal humor no tenía nada que ver con sus empleados_

_La joven casi se desmaya del alivio al no ser despedida un ínstate antes por pasar por encima de sus ordenes_

_— ¿Y bien? — la urgió_

_—Si…bueno es que hubo…hay un…_

_—Con un demonio habla ya— exigió golpeando el escritorio con la mano abierta_

_—Hubo un incendio en las oficinas de Kioto— dijo rápidamente_

_Sasuke se puso de pie de un impulso_

_— ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes? — rugió tomando el teléfono _

_A la pelinegra le dio un tic en la oreja_

_— «Quizás porque pensé que me arrancaría la cabeza»— pensó _

_Sasuke colgó el teléfono segundos después_

_—Miyu, consigue el primer vuelo que salga hacia Kioto_

_—S-si— dijo y salió despedida hacia su escritorio— en veinte minutos despegara un avión hacia Tokio— le informo apenas segundos después_

_Sasuke recordó entonces porque la había contratado _

_—Resérvame un boleto— dijo mientras buscaba su pasaporte—en este momento salgo hacia el aeropuerto_

_._

_Mientras emprendía el camino hacia su destino, Sasuke se permitió un momento olvidarse de Sakura y todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida_

_Tal vez ese viaje le serviría para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al pensar que podría volver a formar una vida con ella cuando la sombra de Naruto siempre estaría entre ellos…_

_._


	7. Chapter 7

.

**_B_uenos dias chicas_  
_**

**Extrañaron tener capitulo ayer?  
**

**Lo siento, estuve demasiado ocupada y al final estaba demasiado cansada para encender mi laptop**

**Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy y Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentario**

.

* * *

.

.

_Sakura tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, después de examinar a Fugaku tras su segundo día de operación se sentía demasiado fatigada y mareada_

_Mikoto se había percatado de su incomodidad y se había acercado a ella con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, Sakura la tranquilizo diciéndole que estaba bien_

_._

_—Me sentiría más tranquila si hicieras que alguien te revisara— insistió la pelinegra— no deberías estar así de pálida, no es saludable_

_—Te prometo que ahora mismo voy a ir al puesto de enfermeras— dijo con una sonrisa_

_— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

_—Me encantaría, pero será mejor que te quedes con Fugaku…creo que no le simpatiza la enfermera de turno_

_La pelinegra giro la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de su esposo y vio que tenía pronunciadamente fruncido el ceño_

_—Dice que ella le recuerda a una de sus competencias_

_Sakura rio_

_Mikoto regreso a la habitación de Fugaku y como le había prometido, ella fue hacia el puesto de enfermera_

_—Suba a la mesa de exploración— le dijo la joven pelirroja con su uniforme pulcramente blanco_

_La pelirosa acato sus órdenes, la enfermera le coloco una cinta alrededor del brazo y tras unos segundos los valores se reflejaron en una pantalla digital_

_—Está un poco alta…más de lo que deberías— dijo la pelirroja— debería ir a ver a su obstetra _

_—Mi obstetra está a mil quinientos treinta y nueve kilómetros de distancia— respondió Sakura_

_La enfermera torció el gesto_

_—Entonces le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa, tome mucho líquido e intente descansar_

_Sakura suspiro, eso era lo que intentaba desde hacía tres meses_

_—Sí, eso hare— respondió antes de salir de la consulta_

_._

_Un par de horas después reviso nuevamente a Fugaku, ocultado bien esta vez su mal estar, todo estaba bien y afortunadamente mañana podría regresar a Okinawa, nuevamente se refugiaría ahí de Sasuke y sus sentimientos hacia él_

_._

_Él había desaparecido, se había ido de la ciudad y sospechaba la razón…ella misma _

_Debía haberlo supuesto, el orgullo de él no le permitía admitir su debilidad dos noches atrás_

_«Era mejor así», le dijo la parte racional de su cerebro _

_La secretaria de Sasuke se había encargado de decirles lo que había sucedido pero ella tampoco sabía cuándo regresaría a Tokio_

_—Regresara exactamente mañana…cuando me haya ido— dijo mientras entraba al departamento del pelinegro, él no estaba así que resultaba muy conveniente_

_Suspiro nuevamente reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan débil_

_._

_Sintió un repentino mareo que la hizo sentarse apresuradamente en uno de los sillones_

_._

_Cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos en espera de que todo dejara de moverse, no se sentía nada bien pero al cabo de unos minutos consiguió ponerse en pie e ir al baño, consiguió desvestirse para tomar una ducha de agua caliente_

_._

_Al terminar se sintió mejor pero la imagen que reflejo el espejo la asusto un poco, estaba pálida y ojerosa _

_._

_Al amanecer tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso a Okinawa y así se sentiría mejor…Fijo su vista en el reloj y este marcaba las ocho de la noche, faltaban al menos once horas para ello _

_._

_Decidió cubrir su cuerpo con un ligero camisón y tratar de dormir hasta entonces _

_._

* * *

_._

_—_Sasuke eres el idiota más grande que he conocido nunca…cuando todo lo testarudo e idiota nació tu encabezabas la lista—_ A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja al escuchar el correo de voz que le había dejado Itachi tras prácticamente haber desaparecido— _mamá estaba muy preocupada, Fugaku ha preguntado no sé cuántas veces por ti y tenemos que enterarnos que tuviste un problema gracias a tu secretaria ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?. Saku...

_Sasuke apago el celular y lo lanzo lejos de él_

_No necesitaba un sermón de Itachi en esos momentos, lo que necesitaba era algo que lo hiciera creer en Sakura nuevamente…_

_Negó con la cabeza_

_¿A caso podría hacerlo algún día? _

_En un arranque de nostalgia por volver a verla se había planteado la idea de pedirle que volvieran a ser la pareja que eran antes, pero tras el mensaje de texto que encontró en su celular descubrió que el hecho de que tuviera una relación con Naruto le dolía demasiado_

_—Debo de dejar de pensar en estupideces— dijo apagando las luces para irse a acostar _

_El incendio no había sido la gran cosa, había sido en un área con poco personal así que no había habido heridos y por ende menos problemas aún, su decisión de quedarse en Kioto tenía que ver más con lo sentimental_

_._

_Sabía que su padre estaba bien, no estaba tan deshumanizado aún para desligarse de su progenitor, Miyu, su secretaria había ido expresamente al hospital para mantenerlo informado de su estado de salud…también había averiguado que Sakura se iría al día siguiente o para decirlo más claro ese mismo día_

_._

_Ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño _

_._

_Recorrió la habitación del hotel para matar el tiempo, pero de nada le sirvió_

_Lo mejor era regresar a Tokio…_

_._

_Saco la maleta que había comprado en el aeropuerto y la coloco sobre la cama, había sido un viaje improvisado así que había tenido que comprar ropa nueva también, busco algo que ponerse y encontró la ropa con la que había llegado, limpia, gracias al servicio de lavandería del hotel_

_Al tomar los pantalones cayó una bolsa de papel en donde habían colocado las cosas que había dentro de la prenda, en este caso_

_El celular de Sakura…_

_Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo contemplo un instante antes de encenderlo, enseguida saltaron una numerosa cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas_

_Tsunade, Shizune, Sasori y nuevamente Naruto…_

_Apretó los dientes _

_Supuso que debía devolvérselo a Sakura, aun así se tomó el atrevimiento de escuchar uno de los mensajes de voz_

_._

_—_Sakura perdóname…— _la voz chillante del rubio le golpeo el tímpano— _dime que quieres que haga para que me perdones, sé que no tengo justificación pero estaba hablando por teléfono con Hinata cuando perdí los papeles, ya sabes cuánto la extraño…—_Sasuke frunció el ceño, no entendía absolutamente nada_

_Busco en el buzón otro mensaje_

_—_Te lo compensare—_ esta vez se escuchaba casi al borde de las lágrimas— _Cuando nazca tu hijo permitiré que lo llames como yo, sabes que lo tenía reservado para mi primer hijo pero hare una excepción…— _La respiración de Sasuke comenzó a agitarse, busco otro mensaje— _Serás la madrina de bodas cuando me case, no puedes estar enojada conmigo para siempre…

.

_Sasuke dejó caer el celular al suelo como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas_

_Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos y se dejó caer al borde de la cama _

_Sentía que se asfixiaba…_

_No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…todo significaba que…_

_—«Naruto es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente mi hermano…»— recordó las palabras de Sakura como si las estuviera oyendo en ese mismo instante — pero qué demonios he hecho…— murmuro en un hilo de voz _

_._

_Se puso de pie casi de un salto, tomo su billetera y pasaporte…salió de la habitación y posteriormente del hotel dejando todo lo demás atrás_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Ahhh— gimió Sakura al incorporarse de la cama_

_Le dolía terriblemente la espalda y no había conseguido pegar el ojo en toda la noche pero puesto que la noche anterior se sentía demasiado mal tuvo que levantarse a empacar lo poco que había llevado consigo— Son las seis, aún tengo tiempo…— jadeo sacando su cepillo de dientes de la maleta_

_Se sostuvo con una mano del borde del lavamos_

_—Ok, esto no está bien— murmuro para sí misma_

_Suspiro profundamente, se sentó en la orilla de la bañera y ahí permaneció hasta que el dolor pareció menguar_

_—Bien…despacio…no hagas movimientos bruscos— se dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse— ahora un taxi— dijo tomando el auricular para llamar al conserje del edificio, no tenía intenciones de cargar su maleta hasta el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto_

_._

_Su bolso estaba en uno de los sillones de la estancia cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta_

_._

_—La maleta esta e…_

_Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke en el marco de la puerta_

_Tenía el cabello revuelto y al igual que ella las ojeras remarcaban su rostro_

_—Vaya, pensé que me iría sin verte…— dijo Sakura dándole la espalda para ocultar el estremecimiento que le dio al volver a verlo_

_—Honestamente ese era el plan— murmuro él_

_Sakura nuevamente sintió una opresión en la espalda_

_—Bien, ya que estas aquí toma las llaves del departamento, iba a dejarlas con el conserje— extendió su mano con el objeto hacia él_

_Sasuke también alargo su mano hacia ella pero tomo su mano, no las llaves_

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto cuando Sasuke la atrajo hacia si _

_—Perdóname— susurro tragando saliva con dificultad_

_Sakura frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué se refería, coloco sus manos en el pecho de él y lo aparto de su lado_

_—Sakura…_

_—No, espera— negó con la cabeza— no entiendo que sucede contigo…no te acerques a mí— dijo cuándo el pelinegro pretendió hacerlo— dejaste que lo nuestro acabara hace mucho tiempo, hicimos el amor y me dejaste sola cuando yo aún dormía— tomo aire— me dices que pretendías regresar hasta que me fuera y ahora me pides perdón… ¿Qué demonios crees que soy? — se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y se llevó una mano a la espalda_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — se acercó a ella pero Sakura nuevamente se aparto_

_—Sasuke este juego tuyo me está sacando de quicio— dijo con los dientes apretados— será mejor que me vaya_

_Pretendió pasar a su lado pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomándola por un brazo_

_—No te vayas…— dijo— podemos intentarlo…tu yo y él bebe…_

_La estupefacción lleno el rostro de Sakura, quien reacciono apartándose de un tirón_

_—Creo recordar que no querías tener hijos— grito perdiendo los estribos _

_—Claro que quería tener hijos—exclamó Sasuke—Te mentí porque creía que no los podía tener_

_Sakura lo miro confundida durante un par de segundos, el tiempo que tardo su cerebro en procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, si estaba enojada hace unos minutos ahora estaba furiosa _

_— ¿Me has mentido? ¿Me has dejado creer que no querías tener hijos cuando, en realidad, era que no los podías tener? —le espetó acercándose y golpeándolo en el pecho con fuerza_

_—Cálmate, puedes hacerte daño— dijo tomando por las muñecas _

_—Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme cuando dejaste que me fuera en lugar de contarme la verdad_

_—No quería que lo supieras —confesó mirándola a los ojos._

_Sakura vio vergüenza, remordimientos y enfado en reflejado en ellos._

_—No quería que nadie lo supiera…no quería que supieras que no era un hombre completo_

_Sakura lo miró estupefacta, no se lo podía creer._

_— ¿Pero en que época vives?, el valor de un hombre no se mide por el hecho de que pueda tener o no hijos_

_—Para mí, es así…_

_La pelirosa masajeo el puente de su nariz, un tremendo dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de ella_

_— ¿Así que todo este tiempo que llevamos separados ha sido porque creías que eras estéril? —murmuró mirándolo de soslayo y viendo que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco_

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula_

_—Todo esto ha sido por tu maldito orgullo, ¿verdad? —le recrimino_

_El Uchiha no respondió en una afirmación silenciosa_

_—El orgullo no tiene nada de malo…— murmuro Sakura como si hablara para si misma— no tiene nada de malo si no lo antepones a cosas más importantes y eso es, precisamente, lo que has hecho tú— suspiro cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos— has permitido que nuestro matrimonio se acabara antes de admitir que no podías tener hijos _

_—Fuiste tú la que se fue —contestó Sasuke, tratando de justificarse…en vano _

_—Ya me lo habías dicho, es cierto que me fui, pero podrías haberlo impedido, podrías haberme dicho la verdad, yo me hubiese quedado igual— se lamentó mirándolo con los ojos húmedos pero sin permitirse llorar— te amaba tanto que me habría quedado si hubiera pensado que había algo por lo que luchar, pero tú te limitaste a encerrarte en ti mismo_

_Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor, e__l día que el médico le había dicho que no podía ser padre su orgullo de hombre había sufrido al igual que él mismo, en aquel accidente había perdido su futuro, la posibilidad de ser padre_

_—Tengo que salir de aquí…— jadeo Sakura con una mano en su vientre _

_Sasuke se percató de su palidez y se apresuró a llegar a su lado cuando hizo arcadas _

_—Sakura, siéntate— le urgió preocupado_

_La pelirosa se llevó la mano a los labios_

_—Ahhh— gimió cuando sintió una punzada en su vientre— ahhh…Sasuke…_

_El sonido de la puerta al abrirse capto la atención de Sasuke_

_—Uchiha-san el taxi espera ¿Dónde está…_

_—Abre la puerta— le exigió Sasuke tomando en brazos a Sakura_

_._

_Todo sucedió demasiado rápido_

_._

_Cuando vislumbro el taxi que esperaba llevar a Sakura al aeropuerto, suspiro aliviado de que la puerta ya estuviera abierta_

_._

_—Eh señor, ya está ocupado…_

_—Le pagare lo que quiera pero llévenos al hospital más cercano_

_Sakura nuevamente gimió por el dolor, aferrándose a los hombros de Sasuke_

_—AHORA…—grito desesperado_

_—E-enseguida señor— espabilo el hombre colocándose tras el volante y haciendo marchar el auto_

_—Tranquila…— susurro Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta_

_Sakura abrió los ojos, el dolor y la decepción que vio en ellos le hizo encoger el corazón, se contrajo sobre el regazo de Sasuke cuando una nueva punzada y más dolorosa la ataco_

_—No permitas que nada le pase— sollozo refiriéndose al bebe_

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza_

_—No lo hare— prometió viendo como en la mejilla de Sakura caía una gota de agua_

_Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que eran sus mismas lágrimas _

_Estaba llorando…_

_._

_La pelirosa alargo una de sus manos para tocarle el rostro pero al instante esta cayo_

_Sakura se había desmaya_

_._


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Buenas Tardes**

**Aquí les dejo el octavo capitulo **

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios**

**bye...**

.

* * *

.

.

_—Sasuke…_

_El pelinegro levanto el rostro al escuchar la voz de su hermano_

_— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo esta Sakura? — le pregunto_

_—Aún no lo sé— negó con la cabeza— nadie ha querido decirme nada— dijo respirando agitadamente_

_—Tranquilo, no es momento para que pierdas el control_

_—Fue mi culpa— murmuro tomando su cabeza entre sus manos— no debí contarle nada…no aún…_

_— ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto Itachi_

_—Él bebe es mío…es mi hijo Itachi…_

_— ¿Ya viste las pruebas del laboratorio?_

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza_

_—Aún no, pero sé que es mi hijo…— sentencio _

_—Está bien, pero tienes que dejar de culparte— dijo empujándolo para que se sentara_

_El tic tac parecía una canción burlándose de Sasuke_

_Llevaba en aquella sala de espera más de cuatro horas _

_—No se lo dijiste a mamá ¿Cierto? — pregunto de repente_

_—Me pediste que no lo hiciera— respondió Itachi_

_El pelinegro asintió _

_._

_Se oyeron pasos apresurados por los pasillos, Sasuke e Itachi se pusieron de pie al percatarse creyendo que se trataba de algún doctor o enfermera, pero los que aparecieron delante de ellos, eran otras personas_

_._

_—Si algo le pasa a Sakura, voy a matarte— Naruto tomo a Sasuke por la solapa del traje y lo estampo contra la pared_

_—Eh, tranquilo— dijo Itachi apartando al rubio de su hermano_

_—Sabíamos que no saldría nada bueno de esto— dijo el Uzumaki con rencor y señalando acusatoriamente— por qué demonios tuviste que aparecer de nuevo_

_Sasuke bajo la mirada_

_—Naruto cálmate por favor— murmuro Shizune viendo con lastima al pelinegro— lo único que conseguirás si sigues haciendo este escándalo es que te saquen del hospital_

_El rubio bufo molesto _

_—Tienes suerte de que Tsunade no esté en Japón— gruño Naruto hacia Sasuke_

_Shizune le golpeo con fuerza en las costillas _

_Mientras Naruto se quejaba y sobaba el área, la pelinegra se acercó a Sasuke_

_— ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?_

_—No han dicho nada…— repitió_

_Shizune sintió más lastima al ver el aspecto que tenía en ese momento, parecía asustado, estaba pálido y con el cabello revuelto _

_—Iré a ver qué sucede, ayudare si es necesario— dijo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de él en señal de apoyo_

_Sasuke asintió un poco más tranquilo mientras Naruto bufaba en una esquina_

_._

_._

_Tras obtener la autorización, Shizune vestida con una bata de pies a cabeza, entro a la habitación en donde estaban atendiendo a Sakura_

_._

_— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — pregunto_

_—Está teniendo contracciones— le explico una enfermera mientras cambiaba una bolsa de suero_

_—Es demasiado pronto— susurro tomando la mano de Sakura que permanecía inconsciente_

_—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlas— le explico el doctor monitoreando los aparatos conectados a Sakura— Sabe si es alérgica a algo_

_—No es alérgica— respondió Shizune tomándole la presión— está demasiado alta— dijo_

_—Estaba sobre el limite cuando llego— le dijo otra enfermera— va lento pero el medicamento parece que está surtiendo efecto_

_Shizune suspiro aunque no había pasado el peligro_

_._

_._

_Las horas corrieron sin contemplación y el cielo ya había oscurecido _

_Cuando Shizune salió de la habitación, inmediatamente fue rodeada por Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto que esperaban impacientes_

_._

_—Están fuera de peligro— anuncio la pelinegra suspirando antes _

_— ¿Los dos están bien? — pregunto Sasuke_

_Shizune acaba de decirlo pero él necesitaba volver a escucharlo_

_—Están bien— rectifico sonriéndole_

_— ¿Puedo verla?_

_La pelinegra __observo la angustia que se marcaba en su rostro, parecía atormentado, parecía despojado de lo que una vez noto cuando lo vio por primera vez…su arrogancia_

_—No sin la aprobación de ella— le respondió Shizune apesarada— no puede alterarse, el medico ha recomendado la mayor tranquilidad posible_

_Sasuke asintió _

_—Entonces esperare hasta que ella de su permiso— dijo sentándose en una de las sillas sin prestar atención a su entorno_

_Naruto lo observo a la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que Itachi lo compadecía en silencio _

_._

_Y así pasaron muchas horas más…_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Es extraño que Itachi no haya regresado— comento Mikoto mientras ayudaba a Fugaku a sentarse en la cama_

_—Tiene cosas que hacer, ya estoy bien no tiene caso que venga de todos modos_

_Mikoto sonrió _

_—Es increíble tu fuerza de voluntad, muchos pacientes tardan semanas en mejorar_

_Fugaku sonrió orgulloso_

_—Soy un Uchiha, podemos resistir lo que sea_

_._

* * *

_._

_—No quiero verlo— dijo Sakura_

_—Pero Sakura, lleva toda la noche sentado en la sala de espera —Shizune intentaba convencerla de hacerlo pasar— no tiene buen aspecto_

_—He dicho que no quiero verlo— repitió haciendo que la pelinegra suspirara _

_—Sakura no me parece que estés siendo justa con Sasuke…al fin y al cabo es su hijo, tiene derecho a saber que él y tú están bien, después de todo estuvieron casados casi un año_

_El recordatorio le provoco una opresión en el pecho_

_Y la mentira de Sasuke le había deshecho el corazón…_

_—Tu puedes decírselo, no es necesario que yo hablé con él —dijo con frialdad— el médico ha dicho que no debo alterarme y la presencia de Sasuke me altera_

_Después de decir aquello, volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana_

_._

_Shizune la comprendía, estaba asustada, por un milagro, los médicos habían conseguido que las contracciones cesaran y así permitir que el bebe se desarrollara normalmente dentro del vientre de su madre, aun así, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Sakura, y era mucho, ella nunca se había hablado con tanta frialdad _

_Pero Shizune conocía perfectamente sus verdaderos sentimientos _

_—Creí que lo amabas —murmuró— ¿No se merece una oportunidad en nombre de ese amor?_

_—No —fue su respuesta._

_—Sakura..._

_—Estoy cansada —la interrumpió ella cerrando los ojos para que su la pelinegra dejara de insistir_

_._

_A pesar de haber sido una mentira para callar a Shizune, Sakura se quedó dormida profundamente, no fue hasta que una enfermera se inclinaba sobre ella para checar los monitores, que despertó_

_._

_—Tiene que comer algo, Haruno-sensei— dijo la joven con suavidad— lleva mucho tiempo sin comer y eso no es bueno para él bebe _

_— ¿Puedo levantarme de la cama? —preguntó _

_—Aún no —contestó la enfermera colocando una bandeja frente a ella— tiene una visita, lleva horas esperando, ¿Puedo dejarlo pasar un momento? —preguntó con cautela_

_Sakura se quedó mirando la comida sin decir nada _

_—Me parece que no va a marcharse de aquí hasta que la haya visto— continuo la rubia— no ha querido moverse de la sala de espera, hemos intentado convencerlo de que vuelva mañana, pero se niega— la joven abrió el frasco de gelatina y se lo puso delante— nunca había conocido a una persona tan obstinada— comento_

_—Yo hubiese deseado no haberlo conocido nunca…— murmuro Sakura _

_La enfermera suspiró y salió de la habitación al captar el mensaje _

_._

_Lamentablemente, Sakura no pudo sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza_

_Poso ambas manos sobre su vientre y al pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si lo perdía a su hijo se estremeció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hubiese enloquecido de dolor_

_Se mordió el labio inferior_

_No era justo culpar a Sasuke, Tsunade y su doctora ya le habían advertido que debía descansar pero ella obstinadamente se había negado a aceptar sugerencias, ya se sentía mal desde antes de hablar con él, definitivamente no era su culpa…pero todo lo demás si…_

_._

_Sus parpados pesaron nuevamente y sin tener fuerzas para protestar, cerró los ojos y se rindió ante el sueño_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Uchiha-san…le he traído lo que me pidió— La secretaria de Sasuke se sorprendió al ver el aspecto que tenía su jefe, ojeroso y pálido, era una nueva visión de él_

_—Gracias— susurro él poniéndose de pie y tomando entre sus manos el bolso con un cambio de ropa que le había pedido— Puedes irte…_

_—Uchiha-san me tome la libertad de traerle su correspondencia_

_—Llévatela, ahora no tengo tiempo para leer nada— dijo_

_—Pero…esto parece ser importante— alego entendiendo un pequeño sobre hacia él_

_Sasuke distinguió el sello del laboratorio en el_

_._

_Con las manos temblorosas lo tomo y rasgo la parte superior para abrirlo, en el proceso el papel se rompió pero aun así Sasuke pudo leer el diagnostico_

_._

_No era estéril…_

_._

_Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado anteriormente y sonrió con amargura, sin sorprenderse ya por el resultado, aunque no dejaba de ser un golpe al hígado_

_._

* * *

_._

_Cuando Sakura despertó ya había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo_

_Se fijó en el reloj frente a ella pero no sabía si la hora que marcaba era de día o de noche_

_Al girar su rostro hacia la ventana, distinguió una figura junto a ella, él corazón le palpito con fuerza al confundir a Itachi con Sasuke_

_ ._

_— Buenos días, Sakura —sonrió el pelinegro— él bebe parece decidido a no moverse de donde está, sospecho que la mezcla de dos grupos de genes tan obstinados ha creado un niño muy tenaz_

_Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuese solo un instante_

_— ¿Mikoto está aquí? — pregunto_

_Itachi negó con la cabeza_

_—Preferimos no asustarla_

_—Hicieron lo correcto— dijo Sakura, movió la cabeza un par de veces antes de pasarse la lengua por su labios resecos— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunto _

_—En el mismo sitio que lleva ocupando casi cuarenta y ocho horas —contestó el Uchiha—Esperando que le lleve noticias del estado de salud de su hijo_

_—Ahora es su hijo —dijo Sakura con amargura, mordiéndose la lengua después al sopesar la idea de que Itachi no supiera nada, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro lo supo— ¿Ya lo sabes, cierto?_

_—Sasuke me lo conto el día que operaste a Fugaku— Itachi se acercó a ella y le tomo una mano— sé que la salud del niño depende de tu tranquilidad, Sasuke sabe que nunca vas a perdonarlo, lo cual en realidad no tiene importancia porque es él mismo quien nunca podrá perdonarse _

_—Si estas tratando de ablandarme, desde ahora te advierto que no vas a conseguirlo— espeto la pelirosa_

_Itachi sonrió _

_—Solo permite que entre— susurro— lleva horas sin dormir ni comer, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme _

_—Esperar a que quiera verlo es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de lo que me ha hecho— dijo con dureza_

_—__Si le digo eso, se quedará en la sala de espera durante dos semanas completas sin dormir ni comer, de eso estoy seguro _

_Sakura también lo creía conociendo la extrema terquedad del pelinegro _

_Suspiro antes de hablar_

_—Dile que entre— cedió esperando no lamentarse por ello_

_Itachi le beso la mejilla_

_—Gracias —susurro al apartarse_

_—Puede quedarse cinco minutos y después tendrá que marcharse_

_—Como tú desees —dijo antes de salir de la habitación_

_._

_Unos segundos más tarde, Sasuke entraba en la habitación_

_Su aspecto hizo que el caparazón tras el que Sakura se había envuelto estuviera a punto de hacerse añicos_

_._

_— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él_

_—Estoy segura de que sabes cómo estoy —contracto Sakura_

_Sasuke asintió y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama_

_._

_Sakura se percató de las ojeras y la expresión de cansancio pero aun así no perdía su atractivo, tuvo que apartar la mirada apretando la mandíbula, así esperaba que Sasuke dijera algo más este no hablaba_

_._

_El silencio se volvía cada vez más tenso, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo _

_._

_—Ya han pasado cinco minutos— dijo Sakura sin ser capaz de soportar un minuto más_

_—No voy a irme— le aclaro él _

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos_

_—Si tuvieras un mínimo de sensibilidad comprenderías que quiero estar sola— replicó ella_

_Sasuke trago con dificultad_

_—Quería verte…necesitaba verte y pedirte perdón— la mirada de Sakura le decía que eso no bastaba— hoy he recibido los resultado de unos análisis de fertilidad que me hice…dieron positivo_

_—No esperes que me sorprenda— dijo Sakura apartando la mirada_

_—Sé que debí creer en ti…ahora se muchas cosas que por terquedad y orgullo me negaba a aceptar…_

_Sasuke coloco una mano sobre el abultado vientre de Sakura y ella no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas _

_—Él es lo más importante…— susurro acariciándola_

_—Ella…— dijo Sakura_

_Sasuke elevo la mirada hacia ella_

_—Es una niña…— sollozo— yo quería que fuera una sorpresa pero a una de las enfermeras se les ha escapado_

_._

_Sasuke se levantó de la silla y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba con más fuerza _

_Sakura estaba tan vulnerable que por un instante olvido su resentimiento hacia él y también lo abrazo, empapando su camisa sin que a él le importara en lo más mínimo _

_._

_Varios minutos después el llanto de la pelirosa se convirtió en suspiros esporádicos _

_._

_Con un suave movimiento de su cuerpo le anuncio a Sasuke que era hora de separarse_

_._

_—Estoy más tranquila, gracias— dijo con la voz ronca cuando el pelinegro extendió un pañuelo hacia ella_

_—Sakura, yo…_

_La pelirosa negó con la cabeza_

_—Eres su padre y nunca te impediré que la veas o quieras estar con ella…— dijo fijando su mirada un instante en la ventana y luego viéndolo a los ojos—…pero yo regresare a Okinawa y cuidare de ella sin tu ayuda…_

_._

_El mundo de Sasuke se derrumbó nuevamente_

_Había conocido la alegría un instante y después lo había perdido todo nuevamente_

_._


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Hola ^w^, pensaron que no actualizaria hoy ¿Cierto?  
**

**Pues aqui me tienen y por supuesto el capitulo numero 9 tambien**

**Espero les guste, como me lo han demostrado con sus hermosos y graciosos comentarios**

**Un momento odian a Sasuke y al otro lloran porque Sakura no lo perdona**

**De verdad que me encantan sus reacciones **

**Sin mas que decirles las dejo seguir leyendo la continuacion **

**bye bye**

.

* * *

.

.

_Sasuke observo la ciudad desde el balcón, en su departamento, la noche estaba fría y supuestamente estrellada, aunque todas las luces de la ciudad no le permitían apreciarlas, o era acaso que había perdido el sentido de la vida_

_Quizás fuese eso…_

_Después de que Sakura le dijera que su relación había terminado le pidió que se fuera y no regresara_

_._

_Y eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho, desde hace dos días…_

_._

_Cuando regreso a su habitación, los huesos le dolían por el intenso frio, se desvistió y se metió en la cama sin más, ya ahí, se permitió pensar y recordar_

_._

**_Flash Back_**

_._

_—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— gruño mientras atravesaba los pasillos del hospital con Ino a su lado_

_—Di lo que quieras pero ya estamos aquí— replico la rubia_

_—Sí, y aún no sé porque estas tu aquí _

_Ino sonrió ampliamente_

_—Tenía que asegurarme que acudieras a la cita _

_Sasuke suspiro_

_—El accidente fue hace más de un año, ya todo está bien…— lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo_

_—No olvides que casi te mueres, te rompiste muchos huesos, es normal que los doctores quieran examinarte_

_—Quieren revisarme para aumentar el dinero en su cuenta de banco_

_Ino rio mientras negaba con la cabeza_

_—A veces eres tan gracioso sin proponértelo_

_A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja_

_—Anímate— dijo caminando de espaldas— si te portas bien, después te llevare a comer un helado _

_Ahora una vena se remarcó en la frente de pelinegro _

_—Porque no te comportas como una persona adulta…vas a golpear a algui…_

_._

_En cuestión de segundos Ino estaba en el suelo, tras haber pasado lo que Sasuke había predicho_

_._

_—Eres una patosa— le dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano para ayudaba a ponerse de pie_

_—Auuuch, me duele el trasero— se quejó la rubia_

_—Te lo advertí— espeto Sasuke inclinándose para ayudar a la persona que había chocado con la novia de su hermano— lo siento, ella…_

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio_

_La pelirosa de ojos verdes sonrió al verse a sí misma sentado en el suelo_

_—Cielos, hacía años que no me pasaba esto— dijo extendiendo su mano para que Sasuke la ayudara_

_Ino sonrió al verlo pasmado, tanto que tuvo el gusto de golpearle un costado para que reaccionara_

_—De verdad lo lamento mucho— le dijo Ino una vez estuvo de pie_

_—Descuida, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez— respondió buscando con su mirada los papeles que se le habían caído_

_Sasuke los recogió _

_—Creo que buscas esto_

_Por primera vez Sakura se había fijado en él y casi se queda sin aire cuando rozo sus dedos con los suyos _

_—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha— se presentó con una sonrisa, la comisura izquierda del labio levemente elevada_

_—Yo soy Sakura Haruno— dijo ella después_

_La pelirosa no pudo evitar fijarse en la mujer que lo acompañaba, rubia de ojos azules y pechos grandes, parecía una modelo_

_En ese momento su celular sonó_

_—Tengo que irme— dijo tras leer el mensaje en la pantalla _

_El sonido de otro teléfono se escuchó, esta vez el de Ino, la rubia se apartó de ambos para contestar _

_— ¿A qué hora terminas tu turno? — le pregunto sosteniendo su mano antes de que se fuera_

_Sakura lo vio directamente a los ojos y luego vio a Ino quien no prestaba atención a ellos_

_—No tengo hora de salida— dijo zafándose de su agarre y desapareciendo por un pasillo_

_—Bien casanova tenemos que irnos, tu cita se cancelo_

_Contrario a cualquier predicción Sasuke sonrió_

_—Ve tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer…_

_._

**_End Flash Back_**

_._

_Se puso de pie, no podía dormir así que nuevamente se puso a observar el cielo desde su ventana_

_._

**_Flash Back_**

_._

_Sasuke busco a alguien que pudiera hablarle de ella_

_Una enfermera era su respuesta, llamo a una de ella a un pasillo poco transitado _

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? — pregunto sugerentemente mientras alisaba su uniforme y acomodaba su cabello rápidamente _

_— ¿A qué hora termina el turno de la doctora Haruno?_

_La enfermera torció el gesto_

_—Ella no trabaja en este hospital— dijo_

_Sasuke frunció las cejas_

_— ¿No trabaja aquí?, pero si acabo de verla y llevaba un carnet de este hospital_

_—Debería preguntarle a otra persona— espeto molesta por su falta de interés_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado_

_—No te preocupes, eso hare— dijo comenzando a caminar en otra dirección_

_—Espere…— lo detuvo la joven, suspirando resignada— ella no trabaja aquí, vino a atender a un paciente— lo último capto la atención del pelinegro— vino desde Okinawa y creo haber escuchado que esta noche tomaría el vuelo de regreso_

_._

_Mientras caminaba, Sasuke se pregunta porque se había quedado petrificado un instante, nunca le había sucedido una cosa así, ni siquiera con la mala noticia que el doctor le había dado hacia algunos meses atrás_

_._

_Lo otro que se cuestionaba era porque estaba recorriendo todo el hospital para hablar con ella_

_._

**_End Flash Back_**

.

_Sasuke sonrió al recordar la segunda vez que se vieron_

_Sakura había intentado ignorarlo porque creía que la rubia de ojos azules que lo acompañaba, en este caso Ino, era su pareja _

_Una vez aclarado su error acepto cenar con él, la había pasado tan bien juntos que a Sakura se le había olvidado completamente que tenía que tomar un vuelo a las ocho de la noche_

_._

**_Flash Back_**

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura suspiro pesadamente, habiendo perdido la cuenta ya de cuantas horas había estado pensado en Sasuke_

_._

_—Esto ya no será necesario— dijo la enfermera de turno mientras retiraba la cinta que estaba alrededor del vientre de Sakura_

_Aunque escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebe resultaba conmovedor con el tiempo y el silencio que había en la habitación se había convertido en algo abrumador_

_— ¿Quiere decir que todo está bien, cierto?_

_La joven asintió_

_—Perfectamente— sonrió— su bebe y usted ya están fuera de peligro— se acercó a ella— parece que mañana por la mañana le darán de alta— le guiño el ojo— pero no diga que lo ha escuchado de mi_

_Sakura sonrió aunque con desgano_

_—Sé que la hora de la cena ya paso pero, ¿Tiene algún antojo o algo por el estilo?, Uzumaki-san me ha dicho que le gustan los chocolates y puesto que ambas ya están bien puede darse el lujo de probar uno _

_La idea fue tentadora, pero Sakura no tenía ánimos de comer, aunque fuera chocolate_

_—En realidad estoy cansada— dijo fingiendo un bostezo— preferiría dormir_

_—Me parece bien— alego la enfermera arropándola_

_._

_Los ojos de Sakura escocieron de repente_

_Aunque Naruto, Shizune e Itachi la visitaban periódicamente o pasaban la mayor parte del día con ella, se sentía sola, su corazón no estaba completo…_

_Le había pedido a Sasuke que se marchara de su vida por orgullo, era irónico que lo que los separo una vez vuelva a entrar en ambiente, esta vez siendo ella, pero realmente le habían dolido las mentiras de él o en este caso la omisión, si le hubiese dicho desde el principio que creía ser estéril lo habría aceptado igual, podrían haber tomado otras opciones como adoptar, pero no, el muy terco se había encerrado en sí mismo, dejándola a ella fuera_

_._

_Acaricio su panza y sonrió al sentir que su pequeña se movía _

_._

_Ahora que sabía con exactitud su sexo, se imaginaba a una pequeña pelinegra de ojos negros o quizás verdes aunque los prefería negros iguales a los de Sasuke_

_Comprendió entonces que por más daño que el pelinegro le había hecho, lo seguía amando con locura_

_._

_No se atrevía a ponerse de pie sin la ayuda de alguien, así que no le quedo más que girar el rostro hacia la ventana y contemplar las estrellas mientras recordaba los momentos más felices de su vida porque ya era demasiado tarde_

_Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a Okinawa, descansar hasta el día de parto y luego dedicarse de lleno a su hija_

_._

**_Flash Back_**

_._

_— ¿Qué tu harás qué? — el grito que Tsunade había dado por la bocina casi la había ensordecido _

_—Así es, como acabas de escuchar, voy a casarme…— repitió sin poder evitar sonreír como una tonta_

_—Sakura llevas un par de semanas en Tokio, como puedes siquiera sopesar la idea de casarte con un sujeto que acabas de conocer_

_—Lo amo— confeso ilusionada— y él me ama a mi_

_—Espero que lo has escuchado de sus labios y no te lo has imaginado _

_—No ha sido mi imaginación— ratifico poniéndose de pie_

_Su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente con una de las camisas de él aunque esta no podía ocultar la erección en sus pezones por lo sensible que se encontraban _

_—Te llamaba para invitarte a la ceremonia, a ti y a Shizune, ustedes son mi familia, quiero que estén conmigo_

_Tsunade suspiro_

_—Ya se lo contaste a Naruto— pregunto más tranquila_

_—Intente comunicarme con él pero no pude, le deje un par de mensajes pero sé que no podrá venir con a tiempo_

_— ¿A tiempo? — Repitió Tsunade— ¿Qué quieres decir con "a tiempo"?_

_—Lo que quiero decir es que Shizune y tu deben tomar el primer vuelo a Tokio que encuentren…me caso mañana mismo _

.

**_End Flash Back_**

.

_Sakura rio al recordar la cantidad de gritos que había dado la rubia, aun así contra todo y contra cualquiera que se opusiera la boda se llevó a cabo, por supuesto Shizune y Tsunade habían conseguido llegar a tiempo y presencia la promesa de honrarse mutuamente de Sasuke y ella_

_._

_Una lagrima descendió por su mejilla…aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida_

.

_Aún lo amaba tanto, que dolía_…

.

* * *

.

_El menor de los Uchiha, dejo que el agua helada cayera sobre su rostro, quizás así se sintiera vivo pero solo pensar en Sakura y en su hija lo conseguían, ¿entonces cómo podría seguir viviendo si no las tenía a ambas?..._

_Su ceño se frunció abruptamente_

_Él nunca había sido un derrotista, estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido por mérito propio, sin verse cubierto por las influencias del apellido Uchiha_

_No podía permitir que su vida se fuera al infierno sin lucha_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura abrió los ojos y nuevamente estaba acompañada por una enfermera_

_._

_—Buenos días Haruno-sensei— la saludo la joven— el doctor vendrá más tarde, ya han hablado con sus familiares, solo deben firmas los papeles del alta_

_—Son buenas noticias— dijo_

_—Lo son…— intervino Naruto entrando a la habitación— espero que hayas dormido bien _

_—Ha estado muy tranquila— respondió Sakura posando una mano en su panza— ¿Dónde está Shizune?_

_—Vendrá en un momento pero antes quisiera hablar contigo o más bien ponernos de acuerdo_

_— ¿A que te refieres? — inquirió frunciendo levemente las cejas _

_—El doctor nos ha dicho que debes mantener reposo pero aun así puedes viajar cuando quieras_

_— ¿Qué estas intentando decir?..._

_—Estar aquí no te hace bien así que pensé que lo mejor sería regresar a Okinawa lo más pronto posible…hay un vuelo que sale esta misma tarde, te daría tiempo de descansar unas cuantas horas en el hotel y luego nos iríamos_

_Sakura guardo silencio _

_Algo en su interior le impedía aceptar la propuesta de Naruto, que por supuesto era con las mejores intensiones _

_—Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en viajar Naruto…no quisiera arriesgarme_

_El rubio asintió _

_—Está bien…es solo que debía intentarlo— tomo su mano— sé que le pediste que se fuera— susurro— Sasuke no se apartó de la sala de espera hasta que le permitiste entrar a verte, verdaderamente es tenaz, después que salió de aquí se fue y no ha vuelto a venir _

_—Las cosas entre nosotros ya no pueden alegrarse— dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas _

_Naruto rasco su nuca_

_—Sabes que no está entre mis personas favoritas pero quizás si hablan…no se pueden…— revolvió su cabello— lo que quiero es que vuelvas a ser feliz, como cuando vivían juntos…cuando me llamabas por teléfono había algo en tu voz, parecía que morías de felicidad _

_Sakura sonrió_

_—Éramos muy felices— dijo recordando el cómo le había propuesto matrimonio, por supuesto que era algo demasiado intimo para contárselo a alguien _

_Naruto se puso de pie y le acaricio la mejilla_

_—Quizás no sea muy tarde y el descuido que tuve con los papeles del divorcio sirva de algo— tras decir aquello la dejo sola_

_._

**_Flash Back_**

.

_Después de haber pasado una semana conociéndose, teniendo citas y disfrutando el uno del otro, ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él_

_Sakura nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan caliente y ligero a la vez en su vida como cuando la habia hecho tener su primer orgasmo utilizando solo sus dedos_

_.  
_

_Cuando el momento de la unión llego, Sakura se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, había arañado su espalda con tal fuerza que lo oyó gruñir de dolor, pensó al principio, pero al sentirlo acelerar las envestidas supo que era de satisfacción_

_Y esa satisfacción tenía dos motivos de ser_

_._

_El indescriptible placer de tenerla y el primitivo sentimiento de ser él quien la poseía por primera vez_

_._

_—Ahhh, Sasuke— gimió al borde del orgasmo una vez más— no te detengas…— jadeo sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales lo atrapaban cada vez más dentro de ella— Sasuke— repitió buscando sus labios_

_—No tienes ni que decirlo— dijo aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que ambos consiguieron llegar al orgasmo juntos_

_El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre ella demasiado exhausto para cambiar de posición pero para Sakura no resultaba incomodo, estaban más unidos que nunca_

_Sasuke se irguió levemente y la miro fijamente a los ojos_

_— ¿Q-que sucede? — pregunto la pelirosa ante su intensa mirada_

_—Cásate conmigo— le propuso sonriendo levemente_

_._

**_End Flash Back_**

_._


	10. Chapter 10

.

**Wow las 11:14 PM**

**Tenia pensado subirlo hasta mañana pero no pude resistirme**

**Espero les guste el capitulo**

**Bye bye**

.

* * *

.

.

—_Espero no volverla a ver hasta que vaya a dar a luz— le dijo una enfermera sonriente, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas _

—_Eso espero yo también— respondió la pelirosa suspirando aliviada de poder separarse de la cama _

—_Eso esperamos todos— dijo Shizune_

_Naruto entro junto a la pelinegra y se posiciono tras la silla de ruedas_

—_Bien, es hora de salir de aquí— espeto animado _

_El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar con fuerza con forme se acercaban a salida, su corazón albergaba aun la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke esperándola ahí _

_En cambio una figura femenina al lado de Itachi la esperaba _

—_Sakura…— Susurro Ino acercándose a ella con los ojos húmedos—Itachi me lo ha contado todo, debiste sentir tanto miedo…_

_Sakura asintió sin poder contener las lágrimas, Ino la abrazo y dejo que se desahogara en su hombro_

_._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la escena sin poder decir o hacer algo para que ella cesara el llanto_

_._

_**Flash Back**_

_._

—_Esto se siente tan bien— murmuro Sakura suspirando_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, el pelinegro estaba untándole protector solar en la espalda con movimientos circulares y suaves _

—_Pensé que necesitabas estirar un poco las piernas— dijo depositando un beso en su hombro_

—_He estado operando toda la semana, realmente lo necesitaba— dijo girándose para quedar boca arriba, dándole una clara perspectiva a Sasuke de sus pechos cubiertos por la fina tela del bañador _

—_No quiero que pienses en el trabajo— espeto comenzando a acariciar sus piernas, bajando lentamente hasta su rodilla y luego a la pantorrilla_

_._

_Llevaban dos meses juntos y cada día disfrutaban más de la compañía el uno del otro_

_Sakura lo observo fijamente, preguntándose de repente cuantas mujeres habrían estado en su vida antes que ella_

_._

—_Me siento como un trozo de carne— dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada _

_Sakura sonrió seductoramente _

—_Sabes que te gusta_

_De un repentino movimiento la atrajo hacia él_

—_Si pero prefiero devorarte yo a ti…_

_La pelirosa envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando un espacio casi inexistente entre sus labios _

—_Y a mí me encanta que me devores— susurro_

_Los ojos de Sasuke chispearon y de inmediato la tomo en brazos_

— _¿Qué-e haces? — Pregunto un poco avergonzada por las muchas miradas que se posaron sobre ellos— Que pasara con nuestras cosas_

—_Me tienen sin cuidado— Jadeo el pelinegro— En lo único que pienso es en llegar a la habitación y desnudarte completamente _

_Sakura rio e intencionalmente le acaricio la espalda_

—_Sabes que puedo caminar sola ¿Cierto? —jugo cuando entraron en el elevador_

—_Lo sé, pero para que necesitas malgastar energías en caminar cuando puedes utilizarlas en mi— dijo sonriendo de lado_

_Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron ante la provocación _

_._

_Estaba cansada pero sin lugar a duda Sasuke la revitalizaba _

_Al llegar a la habitación pasaron directamente a la cama y ahí Sasuke le hizo el amor, lentamente la primera vez y salvaje toda la noche_

_._

_**End Flash Back**_

_._

—_Me alegro tanto de volver a verte— murmuro Sakura secando sus lágrimas _

—_Te aseguro que Itachi tendrá su castigo por no haberme llamado antes— dijo viendo de reojo al pelinegro un instante_

— _¿No le has dicho?— le pregunto Sakura al pelinegro_

—_Todavía no— respondió con una sonrisa_

— _¿Decirme que? — quiso saber la rubia _

—_Es una sorpresa— le dijo Sakura más animada _

_Todos guardaron silencio un momento _

— _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — pregunto Ino a Sakura_

_Esta sonrió taciturna_

—_Ni yo misma lo se…por lo pronto quiero dormir hasta que me duela la espalda— dijo_

—_Me parece bien— intervino Itachi— tengo algo para ti…_

_Hasta ese momento Sakura no se había fijado que Itachi traía una bolsa en las manos_

—_Ábrela cuando estés instalada y tranquila— le dijo_

—_Así lo hare— respondió ella_

—_Sakura el taxi nos está esperando— espeto Naruto _

_Shizune ya se había adelantado y guardaba la pequeña maleta en el porta equipaje_

—_Nos veremos después— dijo Ino abrazándola nuevamente— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras…— susurro antes de separarse de ella_

_._

_Fingiendo una sonrisa dejo que Naruto la llevara hasta el taxi y la ayudara a subir a la parte trasera del mismo_

_Mientras recorrían la ciudad se permitió viajar una vez más hacia su pesado no tan distante, exactamente cuando todo lo que destruyo su vida feliz comenzó _

_._

_**Flash Back **_

_._

—_No lo hagas tan rápido— gruño Sasuke apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para contenerse y no terminar demasiado pronto, pero el que Sakura cabalgara sobre él con aquella cara de satisfacción, le complicaba las cosas— has comido demasiados chocolates— bromeo cuando ella minimizo sus movimientos_

_Sakura apretó los labios _

— _¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Sasuke irguiéndose, los pechos de ella quedaron pegados a su torso— ¿Sakura? — la llamo al verla sonrojada de repente_

_La pelirosa lo beso en los labios aunque fue más un roce_

—_Estoy ovulando…— soltó tras un suspiro_

_Sasuke aparto la mirada y por primera vez Sakura desde que estaba con él sintió un vacío enorme en el estómago _

—_Que me quieres decir con eso— murmuro soltando el aire que al parecer había retenido de repente_

_Sabía lo que quería decirle y lo odiaba…_

—_Te amo— dijo ella— llevamos casi un año juntos y pensé…quiero tener un bebe— soltó _

_Sasuke cerró los ojos sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba _

_._

_Lo que había pasado después había marcado los dos últimos meses de su matrimonio, el Uchiha literalmente había salido de ella pidiéndole que se vistiera y nada más _

_Sakura estupefacta lo había observado entrar al baño sin siquiera voltear atrás _

_La pasión se había esfumado en un suspiro, ella ya no estaba excitada y por supuesto él tampoco, no había sentido el habitual escalofrió que sentía cuando ambos terminaban de hacer el amor y separaban sus cuerpos _

_Todo había sido demasiado frio _

_._

_Los días siguientes habían pasado en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Sasuke salía de trabajar tarde cuando habitualmente se desesperaba por regresar a casa y estar con ella_

_Sakura pasaba sus turnos con la expresión fría de él en la cabeza_

_Todos alrededor de ellos habían notado la tensión entre ellos_

_._

—_Sakura es tu turno— la pelirosa espabilo al escuchar su nombre _

— _¿Q-que tengo que hacer? — pregunto avergonzada, la habían invitado a una fiesta de bebe y ni siquiera prestaba atención a la sonriente mujer que esperaba con ansias su primer hijo_

—_Tienes que adivinar cuando mide mi vientre— le explico la pelinegra— luego toma un trozo de papel higiénico que creas correcto, luego los medimos todos y vemos quien es la ganadora_

— _¿Qué ganamos? — rio una de las enfermeras _

—_Es una sorpresa— respondió la futura mamá _

_Por un instante Sakura se permitió olvidar a Sasuke y disfruto del baby shower, sorprendiéndose al ser la ganadora de último juego y adivinar el tamaño exacto de la pansa de la mujer _

—_Tienes unos ojos increíbles…literalmente— dijo la que sería la madrina del bebe _

—_Supongo que es un cumplido— bromeo_

—_Aquí está tu premio— exclamo con una sonrisa la embarazada mientras le entregaba una bolsa de regalo con motivos infantiles _

_._

_Después de eso se había ido a casa sin tener valor para abrir su "premio"_

_Lanzo su bolso sobre el sofá y delicadamente puesto sobre la mesilla de centro dejo la bolsa de regalo para luego tomar un baño relajante _

_._

_Lleno la bañera con agua tibia y se sumergió en ella por algunos minutos, casi media hora para ser exacta, con un ligero dolor de cabeza salió de la tina y se envolvió en un albornos, su maravilloso plan era preparar la cena y luego hacer palomitas y perderse en una estúpida película romántica, de la que ahora se daba cuenta que eran solo ficción _

_Se vistió con una camisa ligera y unos jeans pero se fue al traste cuando al salir a la estancia encontró a Sasuke con el contenido de la bolsas de regalo en las manos _

_._

— _¿Qué significa esto? — faltaba poco para que hubiera gruñido como un oso en medio del bosque_

_Sakura no lo reconoció _

—_Significa que has abierto algo que no te pertenecía— espeto furiosa _

_Si hubiese abierto la bolsa antes, se habría puesto a llorar, en ella había lo que __**supuso **__era un precioso vestido rosado, aunque verdaderamente no podía apreciarlo porque esta estrujado en la mano derecha de Sasuke _

—_No me embarace a propósito si es lo que crees, fue un regalo nada más_

—_Por supuesto que no estas embarazada…— alzo la voz— Como podrías— dijo con ironía _

_Sakura frunció las cejas pero luego suspiro dispuesta a discutir de forma racional su situación _

—_Sé que no quieres tener un hijo ahora, pero veras que si lo tenemos te derretirás por él o ella— dijo acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla una vez que estuvo a su alcance— no te da curiosidad ver como seria— rio levemente— quizás saque el color de mi cabello y tus ojos o quizás sea lo contrario…_

_Callo cuando sintió que Sasuke la tomaba por la muñeca y apartaba su mano de su mejilla_

—_No quiero tener hijos, Sakura…nunca— dijo lentamente y con la mandíbula tensa_

_Sakura trago con dificultad reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos_

— _¿Por qué? — pregunto sin alterarse ni perder el control y la capacidad de retener su llanto— solo quiero saber eso…_

—_Te lo acabo de decir…no los quiero— dijo de manera fría_

_La pelirosa sonrió_

—_De acuerdo, entonces no hay nada más que discutir— se alejó de él y regreso a la habitación _

_Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos intentando disipar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos_

_Abrió los ojos cuando escucho a Sakura cerrar la puerta de la habitación _

—_Pero que…_

—_No te molestes en puntualizar lo obvio— lo interrumpió Sakura tomando su cartera del sofá— me voy…_

_Sasuke intercalo su mirada de Sakura hacia la maleta que sostenía en una de sus manos y viceversa _

_Se puso de pie _

—_Sakura…— pero la pelirosa nuevamente lo interrumpió, esta vez negando con la cabeza_

—_Nada de lo que puedas decir en este momento impedirá que me vaya— sentencio _

_Abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás, dejando a Sasuke en shok _

_Acababa de perder al único ser que había amado _

_._

_**End Flash Back**_

.

— _¿Necesitas algo? — le pregunto Shizune desde la puerta de la que brevemente seria su habitación_

—_Estoy bien, gracias— sonrió _

_La pelinegra cerró la puerta suavemente, dejándola sola con su ya demasiado habitual pasado. Observo la bolsa que Itachi le había dado y la curiosidad la acecho, ya estaba sola y tranquila así que podría abrirla _

—_Espero que sean chocolates— bromeo mientras quitaba las grapas que la mantenía unida _

_Frunció las cejas cuando saco una caja de la bolsa, no era en si el objeto, si no el color_

_Rosado…_

_Nadie sabía que su bebe sería una niña, solo… Sasuke…_

_Rasgo con impaciencia el envoltorio y posteriormente abrió la caja quedándose desconcertada ante lo que vio _

_._

_Un pequeño o mejor dicho diminuto tutu de bailarina de tela rosada y cubierto de piedras brillantes_

_._

_Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos _

_Era el mismo vestido que le habían regalado hacia unos meses atrás, lo reconocía aun cuando no lo había visto bien, definitivamente era el mismo_

_._

—_Lo guarde tras encontrarlo debajo del sillón algunos días después de que te fuiste…_

_Reconocía esa voz y al levantar la mirada confirmo que no se trataba de una ilusión _

_Sasuke estaba delante de ella _

—_Shizune y…Naruto me han dejado entrar— dijo acercándose con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón— por supuesto he tenido que disculparme con él antes y decirle que no te alteraría…— susurro_

— _¿A qué has venido? — Pregunto estrujando entre sus manos la pequeña prenda por los nervios— creí que…_

—_Creíste que renunciaría a ti y a mi hija con tanta facilidad— Sakura se sorprendió— Sé que será muy difícil que vuelvas a confiar en mí pero…— alboroto su cabello— hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar_

—_Porque no dices algo que quiera escuchar— dijo ella _

_Sasuke la observo fijamente_

—_Te amo, siempre te he amado…algo a lo que no debí obedecer me impidió ir tras de ti, contarte la verdad y rogarte que regresaras conmigo…quiero que formemos un verdadero hogar sin mentiras esta vez— suspiro— las quiero a ambas a mi lado_

_Gruesas lágrimas descendieron por los ojos de Sakura, había soñado tanto tiempo escucharlo decir esas palabras que ahora que las oía se le hacían tan inverosímiles _

—_No soy un ser perfecto, me costó mucho aceptarlo pero si me das otra oportunidad mejorare mi forma de ser_

_Permaneció quieto y callado tras decir aquello mientras Sakura sollozaba _

_La pelirosa se puso de pie y con los pies descalzos camino hacia él_

—_Yo tampoco soy perfecta…— dijo antes de abrazarlo _

_Con las manos temblorosas, Sasuke la acercó más a él y escondió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y cabeza_

—_Te prometo que no te arrepentirás— murmuro— volveremos a casarnos lo antes posible…_

—_Yo no puedo casarme contigo, yo ya estoy casada…— soltó de repente_

_El pelinegro se separo al instante de ella y la observo fijamente_

— _¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido_

_Sakura se rio _

—_Aun no encuentro la gracia_

—_Tonto…— ella le beso los labios— estoy casada contigo_

—_Pe-ro te firme los papeles_

_Sakura asintió_

—_Lo hiciste, y yo debía llevarlos a mi abogado para que finiquitara los tramites pero— suspiro— no pude hacerlo yo misma, así que se lo encargue a Naruto y él…los perdió _

_El pelinegro parpadeo _

—_Eso quiere decir que aún seguimos casado _

—_Lo estamos— asevero riendo con fuerza cuando él la levanto en vilo y dio vueltas— déjame, vas a marearme— se quejó sin parar de reír _

—_Creo que le debo una a ese idi…a Naruto_

_Sakura lo beso_

—_Yo también debo encontrar la manera de recompensarlo _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Epilogo **_

_._

—_Shhh, acaba de dormirse— susurro Sakura cuando Sasuke entro a la habitación de la pequeña Sayuri de apenas cuatro meses _

_El pelinegro beso a su esposa apasionadamente_

—_No la he visto en todo el día— dijo sin apartarse de ella _

—_Si la despiertas querrá tomar más leche y mis pechos no dan abasto para alimentarla_

_Sasuke bajo la mirada y sonrió de lado_

—_Yo le daré un biberón— alego depositando un beso en la sima de sus senos_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza _

—_No tienes remedio— dijo saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina a preparar un biberón de leche tibia _

—_Estamos solos— murmuro Sasuke, tomando en brazos a la pelinegra— abre los ojos Sayuri— continuo— quiero ver tus preciosos ojos _

_Con un tierno bostezo y tras estirar su pequeño cuerpo la niña abrió sus orbes verdes_

—_Eso es…esa es mi niña— beso la frente de esta— serás tan hermosa como tu madre_

—_En cambio creo que heredara tu carácter— intervino la pelirosa al escucharla quejarse por haberla despertado_

_Sasuke la pego a su pecho y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse_

_Sakura miro la escena enternecida_

—_Por muchas veces que lo he intentado, nunca puedo calmarla con tanta facilidad_

_Sasuke le beso la coronilla_

—_Es que yo soy su pareja de baile— dijo cubriendo con su mano la espalda de Sayuri— ¿No es así, Sayuri? — le pregunto a su hija_

_Esta hizo el amago de una sonrisa y luego bostezo una vez más _

_._

_Sasuke se sentó en la mecedora que reposaba en la habitación y alimento a Sayuri con el biberón que Sakura le había preparado, hasta hacerla dormir nuevamente _

_._

—_Ahora estamos completamente solos— espeto Sasuke tras acostar a la niña en su cuna y atraer a Sakura hacia si posesivamente— se me ocurre un par de cosas que podemos hacer mientras Sayuri despierta para comer nuevamente— dijo besando el cuello de la pelirosa_

—_Se ha alimentado muy bien, quizás podamos hacer tres cosas en lugar de dos— lo incito_

_Sasuke la tomo en brazos y beso posesivamente mientras atravesaban el espacioso pasillo de su nueva casa, hacia su habitación _

—_Definitivamente tus ideas son mejores que las mías— dijo desabotonando la camisa de ella y dejando expuesto el encaje de su sostén _

_Le levanto el sostén para atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes_

_Sakura gimió sonoramente _

—_No querrás despertar a Sayuri ¿cierto? — se rio Sasuke besándola_

_La pelirosa asintió relamiéndose los labios _

—_Llevas demasiada ropa— dijo ella, irguiéndose para desabrocharle el pantalón, el cual ya estaba completamente distendido ante su erección _

_Libero a Sasuke de sus boxers también y lamio la punta de su miembro con la lengua antes de engullirlo_

—_Sakura…— siseo el pelinegro tomándola suavemente por el cabello  
_

_La pelirosa echo la cabeza hacia atrás repetidamente, con suavidad tortuosa, provocando en Sasuke el máximo placer_

_._

_Hasta que el timbre sonó y ambos se detuvieron..._

_._

—_Demonios— la escucho decir mientras comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa frenéticamente ante la estupefacta mirada de Sasuke— olvide decírtelo, Naruto pasara aquí la noche para luego regresar a Okinawa en avión _

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula...tenía que ser Naruto_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Demonios que frio hace aquí afuera— murmuro para sí mismo el rubio _

_Luego sonrió levemente_

—_Creo encontrar algo para calentarme mientras Sakura me recibe— dijo sacando de su maleta una hoja de papel y un encendedor— esto ya no es necesario…_

_Con el encendedor hizo comenzar a arder la hoja que titulaba "Acta de divorcio"_

—_Definitivamente soy un genio…— se alabó a si mismo mientras el papel se volvía cenizas _

_._

_**FIN….**_

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Que les parece? Sin anestesia ¿cierto?_

_Se acabo, me queme el cerebro intentando hacer un final digno de sus espectativas, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber por medio de un review_

_Muchas se preguntara ¿Que es eso del final? Naruto ¿Que vela tiene en ese entierro?_

_Pues les aclaro ^^_

_Naruto no perdio los papeles, todo el tiempo los tuvo en su poder...imaginen el porque..._

_De verdad chicas espero que les haya gustado y como dije al principio de este fic, estoy trabajando en dos mas que las haran alucinar, de verdad siento que he mejorado mucho desde que comence a escribir y si se han dado cuenta he borrado un par de fic's que no eran de mi total agrado, tambien he pensado en editar todos mis fic (editar algunas palabras y mojararlo, NO BORRARLOS)_

_Y ahora las dejo, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y aun a estas horas y estoy aqui_

_Bye bye..._

_HAsta la proxima..._


End file.
